Bane of my Existence
by calexuslee
Summary: Eric has to find a new bartender after Longshadow's deception. When Pam finds the perfect candidate Sookie Stackhouse, Eric finds a way to ruin it. And suddenly, Sookie seems to become the bane of his existence. It's all human and a new spin on this universe with familiar characters. NAME CHANGED FROM bryanca71 to calexuslee (sorry for any confusion)
1. Chapter 1

**Why I started another story while working on my first ever fanfic is beyond me. But, this came to me and it wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't really know what genre to put it under...so suggestions would be appreciated! I accept all criticisms, and while I don't encourage you to be harsh, I just want to improve my writing, so let me have it. All mistakes are my fault, and I don't know when I'm going to be updating or even if I will, that's up to responses. So thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**And I own nothing :( Yay for Charlaine Harris for owning everything.**

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Irritation ran through me in constant waves adding to the week's frustration. If Longshadow hadn't been embezzling money from my bar, I wouldn't have had to kick his ass to the curb and start searching for a new bartender. I groaned thinking of the applicants I had interviewed so far. One was dressed like he was going to a funeral and didn't even know how to make a screwdriver; the second was hardly dressed at all. Her explanation being that her beauty would "entertain the customers and make the boss happy." Yeah, if the boss wanted every disease known to mankind. I had almost slammed my head on the table when a man named Claude walked in asking if he was allowed to strip on the bar when he was on breaks. Really?

"Pamela!" I hollered for my second in command. She had been through everything with me and if she wasn't lesbian, I'd marry her. I trust her with my bar, and therefore my life. But right now, I wanted to rip her hair out. Could she not find a competent person to make drinks?

"You rang, sir?" My best friend bowed in a snide way. Always with the jokes. Pam's blonde hair was tied in a high pony tail, making her look like Barbie in a pink jumpsuit. Her blue eyes matched mine, but I could only see boredom expressed from Pam's.

"How hard is it to find a decent bartender? I swear the last two were going to take off their clothes and ask me to fuck them right here as a part of their interview." I pushed my fingers through my hair, effectively messing up the top of my long braid.

"You haven't even been through all of our lovely applicants yet," she smirked at me. "And if you call me Pamela again, I will only send the bad ones back. Oh, I call dibs on the next one."

As she started to walk out I yelled to her back, "I'm the boss. I decide who gets dibs, Pamela." I chuckled as she flipped me off.

I began rubbing my temples when I heard the door open.

"Please take a seat." All the energy for this endeavor left with Claude and his tassels. When I opened my eyes, I felt energy in a completely surprising place. Sitting in front of me was a goddess. She wore a plain black tank top and jean cut offs. Her tan contrasted beautifully with waves of blonde gold hair. She was curvy in all the right places, but there wasn't an ounce of fat that shouldn't have been there. When I finally reached her face, I couldn't stop staring at her lips. Those full luscious lips wrapped around – what the hell as I doing? I had never been this affected by a woman before, and I am definitely not a shy man.

Suddenly a paper was thrust in front me, snapping me out of my musings. "This is for when you're done staring at my breasts." Her breasts. I hadn't even gotten there yet. I looked into dark brown eyes and I gulped, she was going to ignite a fire with the irritated glare she was giving me.

I stuck my hand out, "I'm Eric Northman, owner of Fangtasia."

She stared at my hand, and then looked back at my eyes. "Sookie."

Well this isn't how I wanted my first meeting with this beauty going. I wanted to throw her down and fuck her senseless, not make her want to kill me with her resume. I looked it over, Susannah Stackhouse. Yes, Sookie seemed to fit this angry figure in front of me much better than Susannah. I could see she was more than qualified having been bartending for the past seven years. Her bachelor's in business showed she had more intelligence than all the idiots I had interview earlier put together. When I reached the end of her resume, I couldn't contain my chuckle as I saw "Bouncer" as one of her occupations.

"How tall are you, Sookie?"

Her eyes narrowed at my question, "Around 5'2". Why?"

She appeared so little and fragile, "But you were a bouncer."

Sookie stood up and glared down at me, "Look, I don't presume to act like I know everything about you by what I have heard from people who visit your bar. So don't assume to know me by how small I am. You seem to treat Pam equally. How'd she get to that point, sleep with you? Or do I have to be a lesbian too? Damn I just want to be a bartender. And I'm good too. Fucking men." She ripped the resume from my hands and slammed the door on her way out.

What the fuck just happened? My mouth was still hanging open when Pam barged in. "What the hell Eric! She was perfect. I thought you didn't want some whore or stripper? I swear I thought she was going to rip Alcide's balls off for asking if she was okay. It's almost opening time, you run the bar until you find a good bartender." She was still muttering curses on her way out.

I slammed my head on my desk. Jesus, I asked her a question. Was it that bad? Or maybe she was a pissy woman. And why was Pam so invested in her? I shoved away from my desk and strode to the bar. Damn infuriating, disrespectful, hot, alluring…I huffed as I once again became excited. I furiously began scrubbing down the bar and putting things in order while trying to think about old wrinkly men. After awhile I became aware of everyone in the bar giving me odd looks. My glare got them back to work. Pam came back into the bar dressed in dark jeans, stilettos, a red corset, and her hair was down. Even when we were fighting, she was always ready for work.

"Pam," she flipped me off and kept walking. I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

Alcide, our bouncer walked up to the bar. He was almost the same height as me at 6', black curly hair, muscles, and green eyes. He wasn't Eric Northman, but I heard he kept the women happy.

"Boss, what'd you do to Sookie?"

My eyes snapped to his, "You know her?"

"I know she used to work at Quinn's bar downtown. Her and Pam went through some shit together there awhile back. I don't know, they wouldn't get into it earlier, but apparently the girl's important to Pam."

Why had I never heard of this? I thought Pam and I told each other everything. This Sookie Stackhouse, there was something about her that had everyone drooling. Including me.

"So if you aren't interested in her…" Alcide trailed off looking at me expectantly.

"Did it look like she wanted anything to do with me? Go stand at your point, Alcide. It's time for work and I don't want to talk about the bitch anymore."

"Asshat. I'm opening the doors." Pam breezed by me, "And the _bitch _is coming by to pick something up so if you could control your chauvinistic tendencies for one night, that'd be fantastic."

Business was going really well. I couldn't help but notice that our sales had increased because I was working the bar. I had already received many propositions already and we had only been open a couple hours. Pam was still treating me like I ruined her shoe collection, but she'd come around. I had yet to see Sookie, and I secretly hoped she wouldn't show up so I wouldn't have to deal with little Eric for the third time that day.

Unfortunately, that dream was cut short as I noticed Alcide walking Sookie up to Pam with his hand on her back. I gritted my teeth, I had said implied I wasn't interested in her, didn't I?

"Hey man, what about my drink" I realized I had forgotten about the customers. Sookie became a faraway thought and I was soon swept up in the fast paced environment of serving people their drinks.

A couple hours later, Clancy came to temporarily relieve me so I could use the bathroom. I didn't want to be gone long because I knew he would end up breaking things or becoming flustered if left alone for long periods of time. On my way out the bathroom I noticed Sookie hugging Pam at the exit of the door. Alcide was there too, and I couldn't help but want to walk over and punch him in the face when Sookie wrote something on his arm and smiled at him before leaving. That was it. I was determined to get to the bottom of this girl.

"Clancy, man the bar. I'll be right back." I shouted at him. I swear I heard him whimper as I walked by, but I didn't give a shit at this moment.

When I finally made it to the parking lot, I became absolutely furious.


	2. Chapter 2

**So someone pointed out that I said Sookie had brown eyes. I meant blue, promise. And I appreciate the reviewer who took the time to tell me. I haven't read any of the books in a couple years, so I apologize if I fudge any of the details. However, if the story would be better in the True Blood area, please let me know and I will move it. Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

**I own nothing except for the mistakes.**

I was seething watching the scene in front of me. Some bald man dressed in all black was gripping the tops of Sookie's shoulders. He started shaking her and I could tell they were having some sort of argument. As I started to head towards them Sookie kneed him in the groin and palmed his nose. I could hear the bone breaking from my standpoint and I grimaced at the noise. So this was bouncer Sookie, and it couldn't have been sexier.

Sookie was shaking when I reached her, but when I went to put my hand on her shoulder to check if she was okay, she blocked my hand and punched me in the eye.

"What the fuck, Sookie!"

"Dammit, Eric. Why are you sneaking up on me?"

I held a hand over my right eye. Yup that was going to be blue tomorrow. I hissed at the pain radiating around the area. Sookie surprised me when she placed her hand on my face.

"Let me see." She continued to gently stroke my cheek, waiting for me to listen to her.

When I drop my hand I can't stop myself from staring into her icy blue eyes. I think she is checking for any severe damage other then the imminent bruising, but I don't care. Sookie is absolutely gorgeous, and when she finally meets my eyes, I feel my heart clench. Our stare off is broken by Quinn groaning. Before I can say another word, Sookie starts to walk toward the street.

"Quinn, I don't want to hear from you again. I trust you will remember our…conversation." She chuckled and continued to walk away.

I feel my body wanting to go to her. To follow. To posses. I shake my head, she must have punched me so hard she momentarily messed up my brain.

I look down at Quinn and he has a green tint to his face that makes is purple contacts look even more stupid, if that's even possible. Instead of being a dick however, I reach down and help him up. He shoves me away hard, spiking my anger again. I swear, only knowing Sookie for a day and she was already turning my world upside down.

"Stay away from Sookie," he growled at me.

I couldn't help laughing, "It doesn't really look like she wants to be around you, now does it?"

"You either, Eric. You don't want to get involved with her, she's trouble man."

I scowled thinking about my shiner, "What Sookie does is no longer your concern or business. Go back to your bar, and don't cause any more trouble at mine."

I left him standing there. What was it about Sookie that caused men and trouble to follow her? And why couldn't I get her out of my head? I stalked back to the bar, confused and horny. When I reached the door Alcide started to ask me questions and I just shook my head. As I looked in my bar there were women grinding all over men on the dance floor, and Clancy seemed to be running the drinks area into the ground. I sighed, we needed Sookie. I glanced around looking for Pam, I found her trying to pick up a pretty brunette.

"Pam, can I talk to you for a second?" I smiled at the brunette apologetically and she blushed.

"Eric, find your own." Pam still wouldn't look me in the eye.

I didn't want to do this in the middle of my noisy bar, but I didn't think I'd get her to listen any other place. "Hire Sookie. I'm sorry about earlier, I don't even know what happened. And I don't know what happened with you guys or how you know her, but I'm willing to listen if you need to talk. And I don't really think you are her type, so your dibs is void."

She finally looked up at me and smiled, "I already hired her. And I don't want to get into the past right now." Pam started to return to the brunette, but turned slightly and said, "Good luck, Eric. You're going to need it."

What the hell was going on with women today? I laughed as I realized she went behind my back in hiring Sookie, but she knew me so well. When I looked up, I realized the bar was still open for a couple hours and if I wanted a profit for the night I'd have to kick Clancy back to busboy.

The rest of the night passed quickly and I was bone tired by the time I locked up. I bid everyone goodnight and started my five minute walk home. I always enjoyed the starry nights on my walk home. I just had to cross the street, go down a couple blocks, and then up three flights of stairs. The short walk certainly benefited when I was too inebriated to drive or wanted to bring a girl home from the bar.

I unlocked my door and threw my keys on the coffee table. I stood in my living room and looked around. I was a minimalist, that's for sure. There were large windows framing the walls and the only furniture in the room was a luxurious couch and coffee table. The kitchen wasn't any different with just a counter, sink, fridge, and oven. I was barely here as it was, so pointless furniture and items would be a waste of money. I poured all my time and money into my bar and bedroom. This was a room fit for a king, with a giant bed fit for someone of my height, ceiling high windows, personal bathroom and walls covered by books. My bedroom was my safe haven and I never had women in here.

As I changed into boxers for bed, I suddenly found myself imagining Sookie here with me. We had barely talked for all of thirty minutes and I was already fantasizing about her.

****

The next day at the bar I was filling out paperwork in my office when Pam walked in with her usual overdramatic flourish.

"This is for your face." She laughed while throwing a frozen bag of peas at me.

I caught them and groaned when I placed it on my purple eye.

"Sookie is coming in at 4 to get acquainted with everything. Is there anything you need me to do right now? If not, I'm going to go get my nails done."

I ignored her remark about her nails, "Is she Quinn's?"

"She isn't anybody's possession and she would probably give you a matching eye for asking such a thing."

"Then what's with them? And how do you know her? I doubt she came into the bar applying for a job without some kind of encouragement."

"She needed a job, and I just wanted to help her out. If you want to know about her personal history you're going to have to ask her yourself." With that Pam got up and walked out.

A couple of hours later I was taking inventory of our liquor when I heard a loud crash outside. Clancy strikes again. I walked out of the backroom to see Clancy beet red as a blonde beauty was bent over in front of him cleaning up spilled glasses.

"You r-r-r-really don't need to do that Miss," Clancy stammered.

Sookie stood up and flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at him, "It's okay. I don't mind helping a cutie out."

She pinched his cheek and walked to the bar to dispose of the glasses. I stormed up to Clancy and glared at him, in jealousy or over spilling things I wasn't sure.

"Boss I was distracted I'm sorry. She just walked in and I. And she. The. Her. I'm sorry!" I thought he was going to start crying.

"Just clean it up, and please start paying more attention." I shook my head walking away; I had never met a clumsier 19 year old.

Sooke was bent over behind the bar setting up the bottles of alcohol. I leaned up on the bar and waited for her to realize my presence.

"Can I help you, Mr. Northman?" Emotionless as ever.

"It's boss or Eric. And I just wanted to know if you were setting up okay or if you had any questions."

"I'm fine, Mr. Northman. Oh, I wanted to know if this was okay attire. Pam said I needed to make sure I fit the theme of the bar."

Sookie stepped around the bar and my remark about her calling me Mr. Northman fled my brain. She was wearing tight leather pants and a bright red corset similar to Pam's from the night before. Even though she was wasn't being overly showy in skin, the outfit left little for the imagination as it hugged her curves deliciously. I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open.

"That should work," I said in a hoarse voice, "I think – "

I was cut off by Alcide walking in and whistling at Sookie.

"Well Ms. Stackhouse you are a vision." He was looking at her like she was something to eat and I couldn't stop myself from imagining what it would be like to see Sookie treat Alcide like she did Quinn.

"Aww thanks," she blushed. I wondered if the blush went to more places than her face. "So how did last night fare for you?"

"What?" Alcide and Sookie looked up at me. Shit, did I just say that out loud? "I'll be in my office."

I walked into my office and slammed the door. I distracted myself from visions of the two together till by finishing inventory and taking care of finances. When I heard the crowds coming into the bar I prepared to go out and deal with the masses. It never hurt to show some face to the customers; it certainly made the women want to drink more in their attempts to seduce me.

I was surprised to see a huge crowd around the bar area. I pulled Clancy over and demanded to know what was wrong. Was Sookie incapable of keeping up with the orders? In my attempts to please Pam and get closer to Sookie I had failed to actually see if she had bartending skills other than what was stated in the resume. I wanted to kick myself over my incompetency. Pam would be teasing me over my inability to think independently from my dick.

"Sookie is amazing sir. Everyone wants to buy drinks because she is doing tricks and whatnot." Clancy seemed to be under her spell as well.

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd and watched Sookie. She seemed to be in her element, flipping bottles, serving flaming drinks, and taking some with customers. Sookie was art in motion and I wanted to know what else she could do with her hands and mouth. I could tell all the men crowded around her were thinking the same thing as we all became mesmerized by her skill with bottles and glasses. She was magical, managing to take a flaming shot while serving beers and flirting with the patrons simultaneously. I knew nothing about her, she could barely stand to talk to me, and she was basically the bane of my existence. And it was at this moment that I realized I wanted Sookie Stackhouse.

**And if you couldn't tell, I know nothing about bartending. But, just pretend I don't sound like an idiot or offer some advice/suggestions **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh you guys humble me with your reviews, follows, and favorites. So just to clear some things up: Eventually we are going to hear why Sookie is being like this and what her issues are, it's going to happen, promise. And as for the part where Sookie and Alcide are talking and Sookie says,** **"So how did last night fare for you?"That will be explained in Chapter 4 which I am almost done with. To the guest review who asked about it, if it still doesn't make sense (which I understand because my writing is iffy sometimes, just PM me or review again and I'll try to clear it up.)**

**On a side note, I don't know how often I'm going to be able to update for the next two weeks because I'm going to be moving to college on the 11****th**** so I need to get ready and move and whatnot so I won't really have time to write. Due to this, I'm giving you guys a choice: Do you want another update tonight or tomorrow? Or do you want to wait a week and a halfish so that the wait between updates isn't so long? Review and let me know! **

**Also, if anyone has read **_**House of Leaves, **_**is it good? And if you watched Batman and want to talk about it (because there are a few things I just WTF at) PM me! And now on with the it all, sorry so much rambling.**

**Sorry for mistakes, being proofread by me isn't really promising. I own nothing.**

It was last call and there were a couple patrons who I could tell didn't want to leave. Sookie seemed tired, but she was still carrying conversation with them. She caught me staring and smiled at me before turning her attention back to the two men. My hands had gotten clammy when Sookie's blazing blue eyes held my gaze, even if it was only for a couple of seconds. I felt like Ross during all that time of chasing after Rachel and I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it was for me to trail after Sookie like a lost puppy. I needed to man up and be Eric Northman, world renowned panty dropper. I came out of my thoughts watching one of the men slip Sookie a piece of paper. Then he got up and our last customers left. Was there any man who didn't want Sookie?

Sookie and I seemed to be the last two people in the bar so I started to stack chairs while contemplating how I was going to get onto Sookie's good side. I looked around and noticed Alcide, Pam, and my other employees were gone. All that was left was Sookie, who was now dancing behind the bar and cleaning up her station. I was mesmerized by the sway of her hips, her hair cascading down her back almost touching her perfect butt, the way she was in her own little world. She was completely oblivious to all, and suddenly she shrieked and slipped.

"Fuck," an eloquent response.

I quickly made my way behind the bar and saw Sookie just lying there staring up at me. She had this goofy grin on her face that I had the impulse to return until I saw what made her fall. All of Clancy's cleaning supplies had been left in a disarray at the end of the bar, like he had just dumped it all here and left.

Sookie noticed what I was glaring at and placed her foot on my shin, "S'okay Eric. He didn't mean to, I just get him all flustered."

My leg was hot where our bodies were touching, and it was just her foot on my leg. My anger immediately dissipated and I just smiled down at her.

"Are you drunk, Sookie?"

"Customers kept buying me some. Be rude to refuse I think." She giggled and it was the most melodious sound in the world.

"Well let's finish getting the bar shut down and I will escort you home."

"No. Come lay with me Eric."

I paused. If I lay down, I don't know how much of a gentleman I could be. And the floor must be beyond sticky from all the foot traffic. "Maybe later. Come on, aren't you going to help me?"

Sookie stuck out her bottom lip and just stared at me. I laughed and then reached down to hoist her up. When she was standing up I finally realized the magnitude of our height difference. She had to tilt her head back quite a bit to look me in the eyes, and as I continued to hold her gaze I noticed we were getting a lot closer to each other. I snapped out of her trance, and just smiled.

"Let's go drunkie."

As I started to walk away Sookie slapped me on the ass, but when I turned around in shock she acted like nothing happened. I chuckled and went back to stack chairs. So to find nice Sookie, you had to get her drunk. Good thing I worked in a bar. I finished taking care of the chairs and cleaning off the tables and went back to my office to lock up and shut down the computer. When I returned to the front, Sookie was sitting by the door waiting for me with her eyes closed. She stood up and grimaced as I approached her.

"I think my fall was worse than I previously thought." I looked down and her leather pants were rolled up revealing an ankle that was continuing to swell. She had been wearing black flip flops this whole time and I hadn't even noticed.

I shook my head at her choice of shoes, "Maybe you wouldn't have fallen if you were wearing more supportive shoes."

"Hey, I don't criticize your work attire rules," she pointed at the corset, "It says nothing about shoe rules on there."

At least she read the rules. "Well you obviously can't drive, and you can't walk. Want me to call you a cab?"

Sookie froze and started to breathe in short little bursts. "Umm. No, no cab please."

What was that about? I could not get a read on this woman. To avoid freaking her out any further and continue spending time with pleasant Sookie I made a rash decision.

"Well, hop on. You can stay at my place for the night and I'll take you home later. It's too late to call anyone and yeah…" I started to lose confidence as she just stared at me.

"Hop on what?"

"Me." I waggled my eyebrows at her.

Sookie shrugged and hobbled behind me, wincing with each step. I bent slightly and she jumped on my back. Immediately I noticed her warmth and smell. She had this sweet aroma, it was so inviting and made me want to cuddle her into my body so I could surround myself in her fragrance. I started to feel myself getting aroused so I quickly shut off the lights in the bar and locked up, hoping that in the darkness of the night she wouldn't be able to notice little Eric coming up to greet her. I was trying to will away my erection when Sookie nuzzled her face into my neck to avoid the slight chill, and then there was nothing I could do to avoid the blood rushing to my member. I sighed deeply at the comfort of the situation. She felt good being so close to me. I wanted this all the time with her; I didn't want her to continue pushing me away and treating me like I killed her pet dog. Hopefully I would be able to change whatever preconceived opinion she had of me and get away from her hot and cold treatment. Maybe then Sookie wouldn't have to be drunk to enjoy my presence.

"You know, I should be mad that you're drunk right now." I said quietly because 3 in the morning just made a person automatically quiet. "But I guess I'm just enjoying you not being a bitch to me."

"I'm not that drunk, Eric. Buzzed perhaps. And I have my reasons, they aren't particularly your fault, and I apologize for that, but this is how I am." I could feel her rest her head on my shoulder as I continued to walk.

We had reached my building and I started climbing up the stairs. "So this was just your way of getting me to take you to my home. Why Miss Stackhouse, are you going to attempt to take advantage of me?"

Sookie started to laugh and muffled it into my neck to avoid waking up my neighbors. "Don't flatter yourself. I'd just take off my shirt to do that." I gulped at the image forming in my head.

"I do appreciate this though, Eric. I don't drive so I would have been screwed and just continued to lay on your sticky bar floor. You should do something about that by the way, it's gross. My hair feels like a day old lollipop that's just been sitting on the counter."

"First day at work and you are already telling me how to do my job. "

"Hey, you have to keep your workers happy for good business."

We had reached my door and I released one of her legs to get out my keys. "You can let me down Eric, it's okay."

"Just wait till I can get you to the couch." In all honesty, I just didn't want to let her out of my embrace.

When I set her on the couch I felt oddly empty as I moved away from her. I went to my freezer and grabbed a frozen bag of pees, shoving my head inside and taking a few deep breaths before I shut the door. It was intoxicating to be in her presence and I was weary of my self control in such a close proximity. Returning to the couch I propped her hurt ankle on my legs and held the peas on top. She hissed at the temperature and I smiled apologetically at her. I must have been a glutton for punishment by touching her so much, but it hurt so good.

"This is ironic," I said to break the silence.

Sookie's head was laid back on the armrest of my couch and her eyes were shut. She just hummed at me to continue my train of thought.

"It was just this morning I had a bag of peas on my eyes because a certain someone assaulted me in the parking lot. Not that I'm complaining, it was hot." I smirked at her. Just because she treated me like an ass doesn't mean I should stop being myself.

Her laugh rang out in the silence of my apartment, "I am really sorry, Eric. Things are just really complicated with me and you caught me at a bad time."

"We can talk about it and I could make a bad time into a great time," I purred.

"Ah, there he is." Sookie smiled sadly at me, "Eric, it's just better if we keep it this way. You don't need to be brought down by all of this. And you're my boss, things would get messy."

I sighed, "You're fired."

"Funny. Seriously, you're just distracted by a pretty face. You know nothing about me and the only reason you think you want me is because I keep saying no to you. Probably something you aren't used to."

"So we don't know each other. But I'd like to get to know you. I'm not asking you to jump in bed with me. Yet," I smiled at her, "And I'm not asking to marry you. Just, let's start with friends. Then you don't have to punch me anymore and we can talk about all the other things you find wrong with my bar."

Sookie just stared at me, "This is probably a stupid idea. But fine. I feel bad for being such a bitch anyways. Even though it was your fault."

"You can't blame the male species for being incapable of keeping their eyes from wandering over someone so hot."

"Eric, friends don't talk about this."

"Friends give each other compliments."

"You're incorrigible."

I wanted to wear my heart on my sleeve and tell her the infatuation I had for her. I wanted to tell her that my heart started to over pump when she smiled at me. And that her touch made me feel like I was on fire. I wanted to tell her that I had never met another woman like her and that every other woman I will ever meet after her would dim in comparison. She needed to know that in less than two days she had changed the way I looked at people. I needed her to know that she had broken Eric Northman. But instead I had to sit here in silence as she told me she wanted to be friends. Fine. That's where we were going to start. The best relationship starts with friends, right? Where the hell did a relationship come from? Pam would label me a whipped pussy right now. When I looked over at Sookie she looked half asleep and I was once again mesmerized by her beauty. Friends didn't creepily watch other friends sleep.

I gently shook her awake, "Sookie. Do you want some clothes to sleep in?"

"Hmm? No I'll just sleep in my underwear."

As she started to untie the corset I quickly jumped off the couch, said good night, and made it to my room without seeing anything too revealing of my "friend." Maybe this was just a trick and she was slowly trying to kill me. I slipped out of my clothes and fell onto my bed in just my boxers and groaned at the images of Sookie parading through my mind. Being her friend was going to be the best kind of torture.

There was a quiet knock on my door and I looked up to see Sookie standing there in a black t-shirt bra and red boy shorts. Kill me now.

"Sorry, but umm, I was wondering if you had a blanket?" Sookie looked flushed and was avoiding looking at me.

I took secret pleasure in the fact that she was obviously affected by my barely clothed body as well. I moved slowly feigning exhaustion as I got off the bed and stretched. Swaggering in true Eric fashion to my closet I bent down and grabbed a blanket from the bottom shelf. I remembered to snatch a pillow off my bed and I returned to Sookie, leaving a foot between us. I smirked at her blush which had traveled down her neck, but then it slowly disappeared as I noticed she was leaning all her weight to one foot. Shit she was hurt and I was too distracted by her presence to take care of her to keep her off her ankle.

"Wait here." I quickly took the blanket and pillow and created a makeshift bed on my couch. My feet were freezing on the hardwood floor as I padded back to Sookie and scooped her up bridal style.

"Eric!" Sookie wrapped her hands around my neck in fear that I would drop her.

"Sookie, you weigh almost nothing, calm down. And I don't suppose I could get you to sleep in my bed because this couch is not comfortable."

I was doing everything in my power to ignore the fact that we were both barely wearing clothes and there was a lot of Sookie skin Eric skin contact. Breathe Eric.

"You really need to stop picking me up." I set her gently on the couch again. "And friends don't share beds, Eric."

"Pam and I have."

"Pam is a lesbian."

"So?"

"Good night, Eric."

I gazed down into her eyes and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "Good night, Sookie." I left her laying there with a deep blush on her face and I went to sleep a very happy man.

**So yup, review and let me know what you want review wise. If you read my other story, Forever Strong, I am working on it. It's just…coming slowly. And this story seems to attract more people so the love is pushing me one way. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie and I were getting hot and heavy in my bed. The windows had steam on them as we rolled around. Her tongue was battling with mine as I trailed my hands toward her underwear and the unseen Promised Land. I couldn't wait to have my cock thrust deep into her welcoming warmth. We rolled until she was straddled over me. I was so glad she is the only woman I ever had in my bed. As I tangled my fingers into her hair to bring her closer to me, she placed her hands on my chest to stop me.

"Eric, I have to tell you something."

I ignored her as I started to suck on her earlobe.

"Eric," she moaned. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

And then I felt the sting of my neck being bitten and my blood being drawn in slow steady pulls.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I snapped out of bed in a cold sweat and a morning wood that could cut glass. I was tangled in my sheets and my long hair was in an insane disarray. I slammed back down on the bed and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hand. Jesus I didn't need Sigmund Freud to tell me that my subconscious wanted to get to the bottom of whatever Sookie was hiding. My dreams, Quinn, Pam, and even Sookie herself, they were all warning me that I was getting myself into trouble. Fuck it. The best things in life never come easy.

Getting out of bed I padded over to the bathroom and got in the shower to take care of little Eric. When I was at a normal state, I dressed in jeans and grabbed a shirt. Walking into the living room I stopped as I took in Sookie still sleeping soundly. Her hair was framed around her face like a golden light and she didn't look anything like trouble, Sookie looked like my own personal faerie. I tiptoed to the end of the couch and laid my shirt on it for her. I couldn't have my _friend_ walking around practically naked unless she wanted me to perform some unfriendly acts toward her. I started moving around my barren apartment and was going to make breakfast until I realized all I had that was edible was ice cubes, pineapple juice, cherries, and mangoes. Not exactly staples for a healthy meal. Glancing out my windows the sun had just started to rise so it had to be around 6:30 or 7. Before I could contemplate going out to get coffee and food I heard Sookie groan and then roll off the couch with a loud thump.

"Fuck!"

I walked to stand over and laugh at her. "This seems familiar. Maybe you should stop falling so much."

She was flushed red in irritation and she kicked out my legs with her good foot faster than I could blink. I felt like a giant tree falling on a child as I landed on Sookie with an "uumpf." Scrambling to lift my weight off of her I looked down to see her laughing like a loon.

"You," insert uncontrollable laughter here, "should," more laughter, "your face," and then she gave up trying to talk and just laughed some more.

It was beautiful, infectious, and the greatest sound I had ever heard. Well up to this point. I stuck my head in her neck and joined in her laughter. I was trying not to pay too much attention to the fact that our bodies were flush against each other, Sookie in her underwear, and me in just some jeans. Her body seemed to fit perfectly under me even though we were almost a foot apart in height. When our hips were aligned she would be in the perfect position to wrap her legs around my waist and I didn't have to move too far to get to her delicious looking breasts. This was too close of a proximity for friends, but I didn't want to say anything because this was the most comfortable I had been in years. I hadn't even noticed that Sookie had started to glide her nails softly across my back in a vertical motion that felt so great I was getting goosebumps. I didn't blame her though; I was gliding my nose from her shoulder to her ear, across her jaw, down to her collarbone, and then back to her shoulder. It was too intimate for friendship, but it just seemed right. Maybe she would see it too and we could stop our silly charade. But then my dream flashed back into my head, and while it was hot and everything I wanted, it made me hesitant.

"Okay _friend. _You're kind of heavy."

I picked up my head and raised an eyebrow in response, "So it doesn't feel good?"

"Let's not hide behind smoke and mirrors. You know it feels good, but we just, we can't."

I leaned down and inhaled her hair, she smelled like a home I had yet to visit.

"Why not? Just be straight with me, Sookie. You yourself said no smoke and mirrors, so level with me."

"Eric, please get off me. We've only known each other two days. A little early for me to be divesting all my deep dark secrets," she started to struggle against me but I refused to move until she stopped hiding from me.

"Technically three days. But everything you're holding in is going to come back and bite you in the ass. I'm here for you, to listen, to beat the shit out of someone - not that you need help with that - but seriously, whatever you need. I'm here, Sookie. I want you to trust me. I don't just fall for anyone."

"I can't handle all the cheese that is going on right now."

I rolled my eyes at her and got up. "Come on, let's go to breakfast."

"I don't have any clothes," Sooke yelled after me.

"Wear the shirt. I have some pants for you."

I had collected many clothes over the years through my various conquests. It's not my fault they left some of their clothes behind. I wouldn't defile Sookie's natural beauty with barely-there clothes, even though I had that as working attire for my bar. I rifled through the drawer, finding nothing good for Sookie. Eventually I gave up and just grabbed a pair of my basketball shorts that she could roll up to make them fit.

When Sookie and I were prepared to go I glanced at her hobbling to my door. "Let's be realistic here. If you want to work tonight, you are going to have to stay off your feet today."

"And so you would have me starve? Eric I'm a big girl, gotta fill me up."

"Yeah, big my ass. I'll just call a cab and we can go to this great bagel –"

She cut me off, "No cabs. No cars. Just, I'll walk."

What had just happened? Sookie wouldn't look me in the eye and she was breathing in short bursts just like she had when I had mentioned cabs before. Maybe she had ochophobia or something.

"Eric, I'm just going to go home. I'll see you at work, okay?"

We were doing so well, she can't just leave like this. "Come on Sookie, I won't mention the cab thing again. I'll go get food and bring it back, or we can go eat at your place. Don't just leave like this."

"Don't tell me what to do." Sookie started to limp past me and I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Sookie, what is going on? Don't just go back to being hot and cold with me! I have never felt this way about someone I have known for less than a week. It's not because you're the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, or the fact that you keep refusing me. When you touch me I feel like I'm about to ignite. I can't stand watching other men touch you and it makes me want to throw up when I try to guess what happened between you and Alcide the other night. When you walk away from me I have to use all my willpower to refrain from following because I start to feel empty in your presence. You have me on such a tight leash I would give you anything even if it meant all you wanted was to be my friend. So stop trying to deflect and push me away. I want to be here for you." I was beyond frustrated, and now I sounded like some lovesick teenager.

"I can't do this to you, Eric. You keep saying you want me, but you don't know what you are asking for. I'm damaged goods. Now let me the fuck go."

Did everything I just say fall on deaf ears? Well fine, two could play at this game. I pulled her into my embrace and refused to release her. I wanted to kill whoever made Sookie feel this way. And I would give anything for her to just let me in. Sookie was still struggling against me and I knew then that she didn't really want me to let her go, because she could have kicked my ass.

I once again found myself picking Sookie up, but this time I carried her to my bedroom and laid her on the bed. She turned away from me and curled into a little ball, and I just followed and wrapped myself around her. I placed my leg over her body, an arm on her midriff and I buried my face into her hair. We could wait all day, I didn't care.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It had to have been at least 3 hours later when Sookie finally spoke, "I gave Alcide my friend's number."

This isn't where I thought this conversation would be going at all, "What?"

"When you heard us talking about how his night went. I had given him my friend's number and they went out on a date. I didn't want him to continue to hit on me and ogle at me; it would have been a waste of his time. Like it's a waste of yours."

I was relieved to hear that he hadn't gotten to Sookie first. I sighed, "If I repulse you that much, being your friend is fine with me. Just don't push me out completely and use lame excuses about how I'll be wasting my time."

Sookie seemed to remove all my walls and left me in this vulnerable state that didn't have 27 years of past experiences. She brought out the Eric Northman that hardly ever revealed himself, and to know that I could be this way with someone I had only known for such a short while spoke volumes. However, she also made me feel weak and insecure.

"You do not repulse me!" Sookie had jumped away from me now and was kneeling on the edge of the bed glaring at me. ". I'm doing you a favor by pushing you away."

"Give me the chance to choose whether I should or shouldn't be with you. I'm a grown man and can make my own decisions." I said lowly, on the verge of blowing a gasket at this stubborn woman.

"Fine!" Sooke was standing now, hands on hips and tears threatening to fall down her face. I certainly hadn't wanted to make her cry. "I was doing a favor for one of the bouncers at Quinn's club and holding his position while he went to take a smoke. These guys were causing some issues in the bar so I threw them out. Now you can imagine that they didn't like getting their asses kicked by a girl so they waited for me to leave the bar. One of them came up behind me with a beer bottle and knocked me out, and then I guess they carried me into the back of a suburban and they waited for me to wake up."

Sookie was taking shallow breaths and holding her ribs, tears falling down her face. I could only guess what was coming up next and I didn't want to hear it. But she needed to say it if she was going to let me in.

"When –" she stopped to take a deep breath, "when I woke up, they raped me, repeatedly. Showing me how they felt about strong women in a man's world. Then Pam found me in the middle of the parking lot and I don't remember anything else."

It was silent. All that could be heard was Sookie's sniffles and my heavy breathing. I couldn't hear anything, all I felt was my blood pumping furiously through my body as a red haze seemed to cover everything. I had never wanted to rip someone apart so much in my life. I would kill them. These assholes who thought it was okay to defile such a beautiful person. My anger immobilized me.

"Eric?" I could hear Sookie's voice from faraway, even though I knew she was right in front of me. "Eric, snap out of it. I told you it was gruesome and you wouldn't want to deal with it. But come on, you're scaring me now. Eric! You're ripping your bed sheets!"

How anyone could harm Sookie, or any woman for that matter was beyond me. My rage burned through my blood, but I was fighting hard to relax my muscles. Being angry and throwing things wouldn't benefit Sookie, no matter how much I wanted to do it. "Are you okay?" I finally croaked out.

She placed her hand on my cheek, "I'm fine. Just kicking ass and taking names on a daily basis to deal with my issues."

I glanced up at her, she was smiling at me. Comforting me as if I was the one something so terrible happened to. "I'm so sorry I kept hitting on you. That was completely insensitive-"

"I'm capable of a good fuck, Eric. I don't need you to treat me like a porcelain doll. If we're going to be friends, which I hope we are, you are going to have to treat me like a normal person."

Friends. Really, this again? I didn't want to be Sookie's friend. I wanted her and the whole shebang. I wasn't going to rush things though, and I could be a very patient man. "I'm nicer to people I want to fuck than normal people."

Sookie rolls her eyes and pulls me to my feet where she proceeds to embrace me in a hug. I kiss the top of her head and she freezes, before either of us can say anything her stomach roars up at us. "Okay, _friend. _Feed me."

Sookie saunters away from me with a natural sway to her hips that has me drooling. I grab her wrist before she gets too far, "I will never push you too far, but if you ever need anything all you need to do is ask."

She pats my face and walks towards the door again, yelling over her shoulder, "I made need a wingman later tonight."

Sexy blonde beauty of my dreams says what?


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Forever and always unfortunately.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

I trailed after Sookie like a dog chasing a bacon strip. She stopped at my front door and slipped on a pair of my flip flops making me chuckle at her feet dwarfed by my large shoe size. Sookie looked up and grinned at me, my heart feels a shock when our gazes meet. I find myself leaning towards her as I am mesmerized by her baby blues and when she parts her lips I flinch back before I do something that has her laying me out on the floor. Clearing my throat I slip on some black converse and gesture for her to walk out the front door as I follow and lock it.

Sookie is limping toward the elevator so I suddenly grab her and throw her over my shoulder.

"Eric!"

"Elevator has broken every time I have ridden it. Besides, there is a cozy little diner right on the corner that wouldn't be too difficult to carry your heavy ass to."

"You are insufferable." I can feel her cross her arms as she swings back and forth dangled over my shoulder.

I feel like I am carrying a short body pillow, she must weigh almost nothing. "Just relax and enjoy the view."

"I intend to." Sookie pats my butt and I can feel little Eric coming out to say hello to the world.

I grunt and Sookie giggles. Her fucking giggle sends goosebumps all along my skin and I suddenly want her to do more than just pat my ass.

We are outside now and I can see the sign for Rudy's Diner. People are staring at Sookie and me as I walk down the sidewalk. We are both in overly sized baggy clothes, but Sookie looks like a child in mine. But I know they are really staring because I have her thrown over my shoulder like I've kidnapped her and am taking her to have my way with her. I smile at a business woman glaring at us in a coffee stand line.

"Oh honey, you should see the things he does in the bedroom. This is nothing!" Sookie calls and I speed up.

I can't stop laughing as we enter the diner and I set her down in a booth. Rudy's is a typical 24 hour diner with the red bubble booth seats, sticky tabletops, and waitresses wearing so much lipstick it sticks to their teeth. The waitresses know too much about me but they are like family so it's a great place to come and relax when I can't sleep or have nothing to eat, which happens a lot.

"Hey sweet cheeks! We haven't seen you in awhile." My usual waitress Ginger says as she sets coffee mugs in front of us.

"And aren't you a pretty little thing, you done well, Eric." She pats me on the cheek and walks away.

I think I am blushing, but I haven't blushed since I saw my first pair of boobs so I try to brush it off by putting the menu in front of my face. When I start to feel my face cool down to a regular temperature I put my menu down and reach for Sookie's injured ankle, placing it on my thigh so that it is somewhat elevated. Her responding groan makes me smirk; I'd give anything to hear that noise all the time from her.

"Ginger!" I motion her over. "Can we get some ice?"

"Of course sugar. Are you guys ready to order?" Ginger pulls out her notepad.

Sookie is biting her lip and looking at the menu, "Umm, I really don't know."

"We'll both have the house special stack." I hand Ginger both our menus and she smiles and walks away.

I look over and Sookie is looking at me intensely, like she is trying to figure out the Davinci code. I gaze back, mesmerized by her baby blues. She has such an innocent appearance, one that should be coveted and possessed so that nobody can harm her. I have this need to hide her from the world and keep her to myself. What a silly idea, she could kick my ass before I even knew it was happening. But I don't think this feeling will ever go away, even if I remain in the friend zone forever. Whatever it is about her, I'm like a moth to a flame. I gulp as I realize that she really is the bane of my existence, but one that I hope will always be there. My god I've only known her for a few days, what the hell is the matter with me? I can't help but be even more amazed by her. She has come so far after what has happened, and I can't imagine what she used to be like. I'd kill those men for her. I'd do anything for her. Anything she asked. I would do it.

I suddenly jolt as I feel her hand covering mine. "Eric, you are going to hurt yourself." I'm shaking and I hadn't even noticed. My fist is clenched so hard that my nails are about to break the skin. Sookie grazes her hand across my fist, using her fingers to relax my hand. When I opened my palm for her she started to play with my fingers. It was torturous, but I never wanted her to stop. We were both so entranced by the skin on skin contact that when Ginger brought us our stack she jumped and her foot on my thigh ended up kicking me in the groin. I slammed my head on the table in surprise and the pain was reverberating throughout my body. I closed my eyes and grunted like a dying bear. I was going to be sick.

My eyes were shut to avoid looking through my hazy vision, but I could hear murmurs and some shuffling. There were smooth hands running down my back and through my hair. Sookie was whispering something in my ear, but all I could focus on was the close proximity of her lips to my ear and her hot breath on my neck. The pain was subsiding now, but I gasped when an ice pack was placed on my injured little Eric. I lifted up my head and looked down. Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse's hand was there. Right there, with only an ice pack separating her from where I really wanted her hand to be. I looked at her then and I was once again trapped by her stare. She inhaled sharply as I placed my hand over hers. There was a lovely blush that was spreading across her face and down her neck. I would love to have found out how far it went.

Sookie cleared her throat and hobbled back to her side of the table, "Don't want the pancakes to get cold."

Looking over Sookie's shoulder I saw the waitresses of the diner poking their heads out of the kitchen staring at us and giggling. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Sookie, my mouth dropping open in shock. The legendary pancake stack of Rudy's diner has 12 buttermilk mouthwatering pancakes stacked atop each other. Sookie had slathered hers in butter and syrup and already eaten through half of the pancakes. I chuckled, somebody who didn't live off salad and water, a girl after my own heart.

Fifteen minutes later we had both had our fill and I got up to pay the bill. I threw the ice pack at Sookie's face making her shriek. I ran toward the cash register before she could retaliate. I was still chuckling when I reached Ginger.

"I like her, Eric. She is the first girl you have brought in here, well other than Pam, so she must be special." Ginger was looking at me expectantly.

"We're just friends." I handed her my card and started to sign the receipt.

I was walking away when Ginger said, "I ain't never seen friends look at each other like that, honey."

"See you, Ginger." I chose to ignore what she was telling me.

Returning to Sookie, she was giving me the stink eye. I bent down in front of her and when she wrapped her arms around my neck I lifted her for a piggy back ride. Sookie's body felt heavenly wrapped around mine and I would welcome falling asleep with her cuddled to me as the big spoon.

"I'll get you back for the ice, sir." Sookie whispered in my ear.

"I look forward to it."

Before our playful banter could continue my phone began to ring. Sookie reached down into my pocket opened the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Eric. Where is my new bartender, she is not answering her phone and Alcide said you guys left together." Pamela, bossy as ever.

"_Your_ new bartender?" I sigh, "Why does she need to be there right now? The bar doesn't open for three hours."

"What is she already stuck on your dick?" Sookie pinches me in the ribs as she says this.

I glare back at her, "I didn't say it!"

"What?" Pam says over the phone.

"There are too many people talking right now," I growl out. "Pam, get a change of clothes for Sookie. We will be there in ten minutes."

I slam the phone shut before she can respond. "I am going to have a bruise on my ribs now," I pout.

"Want me to kiss and make it better?" She coos at me.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I lift my eyebrows at her suggestively.

Sookie chuckles and then rests her head on my shoulder. I continue to walk toward the bar; we are both silent and contemplative. Sookie is humming quietly and there is something peaceful about being in her presence. I feel like I am in some Nicholas Sparks novel, but instead of being the panty dropping male character I'm acting like a head over heels school girl. I laugh at the comparison.

"Hey Sookie," I say quietly.

"Hmm?" she sounds so peaceful.

"I want to talk to you about some stuff after work tonight."

"What kind of stuff?"

We are at the employee entrance to the bar now. "The night of Quinn's bar."

She freezes up and doesn't respond immediately. I walk into the bar and up to one of the tables where I sit her down. I place my hands on either side of her body and bend down so we are eye to eye.

"Eric, I – "

"There you two are!" Pam sings as she strides into the bar.

"Fuck, Pam really?"

Pam stops and places her hands on her hips, looking between the both of us. She begins to tap her foot, "If you guys are fucking I don't want to deal with your little drama. So don't get all grumpy with me for trying to get work done. Keep you dick in your pants when we have shit to do."

I push my hands through my hair in frustration. I go to snap back, but Sookie places her hand on my arm. "Later, Eric." We look at each before she turns her gaze to Pam, "What do you need bitch queen?"

Pam laughs, "Oh my little, Sookie. I wish you swung my way just once." She throws some clothes at Sookie and continues, "The inventory for the alcohol needs to be done and next month's order written up. We're a bit behind because of Longshadow the asswipe and our liquor guy is coming in later to pick up the order."

Sookie limps past us with the clothes in her hand, "If you need me I'll be in the basement."

"Oh my god. You fucked her so bad she has a limp now?"

I look over at Pam, "My office. Now."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We are staring at each other. My elbows are on the desk and my hands are closing into fists and opening again as I try to stay calm. Pam has her legs crossed but she has an anxious look about her as she plays with her hands. I've never seen Pam look nervous, and it's not something I enjoy seeing on her.

"Eric, I don't know if this is something you want to hear. You are already smitten with her and it's been like three days."

"Pam."

"No, Eric. Listen to me. Some things are just better left unsaid."

"She can tell me things. But I know I won't get it all. And I want the whole picture. Now tell me what those fucking bastards did to her."

Pam exhales heavily, preparing to tell me her side of Sookie's terrible story.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Deep apologies if there are HUGE mistakes, I was catching up on Dexter while watching this. Anyways, next chapter is going to be in Pam's POV of what she saw the night Sookie was attacked, and I'm a little scared to attempt it. What are you guys thinking so far? Is there something you wish I was doing different, or something you wish was happening in the story? Please enlighten me; I want to improve my writing and the story. ** **And I swear I will start replying to reviews, I have been really sucky at it as of late, but with the holidays and everything I have been insanely busy. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I squealed today. Like legitimately squealed over the fact that this story has 50 reviews. When I first started 50 reviews was my goal, and to be honest I didn't know if I was going to get there or even continue writing this. So thank you for the continued support; favoriting, following, reviewing, and just reading in general. I hope to continue to write things that people enjoy and that eventually more people will be inclined to review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, or anything at all. So again, thank you guys so much you are motivating my muse to the max. I should be updating **_**Forever Strong **_**in the next few days as well, if you are reading that story. **

**Elliebaby you were a guest reviewer so I wasn't able to thank you for reading and reviewing. Just know that I deeply appreciate your support and hope that you will continue to enjoy what I produce. **

**Good gravy this chapter, iunno. Italics are the past. I own nothing.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Pam's POV**

I hated to think about this day. And even though Eric was like a brother to me, this isn't something that I should be sharing with him. This is clearly something he should talk about with Sookie first, especially since it bothers him so much. Both of them avoiding communication with one another was going to blow up in their fucking faces. But, nobody ever listens to me. Can't say I didn't fucking warn them. Idiots.

_3 years ago_

_I was so tired of all the usual easy pickings from Eric's bar. I wanted to expand the variety of my pussy tasting, and I heard more of my type of women were at a bar downtown. So here I was standing outside of my door impatiently tapping my foot waiting for a cab. If things turned out well, my night would be ending in someone else's home with their head between my legs, no need for me to drive. I was dressed to the nines in a tight fitting black dressed that accentuates my breasts and displays my ass pleasantly. _

"Pam, I don't give a fuck about this superficial shit." Eric interrupted.

"I'm going to tell the god damn story my way. So shut the hell up." I glared at him. Impatient man child.

_The cab pulled up to the bar and I stepped out to look at the obnoxious purple neon sign of this not so great looking establishment. I sighed, who names a business The Pit. Why the fuck would anyone want to go into a pit? This had better be worth it. Foregoing the line I walked straight up to what appeared to be the bouncer. _

"_Well aren't you a pretty little thing," I leered down at the blonde beauty in front of me. She was dressed in an all purple tight fitting little dress. Curves for days and blue eyes that could freeze your soul. She gave me the most dazzling smile and I swear to god I was going to start drooling. Can I have her please?_

"_You aren't too bad yourself." She said in a sweet southern accent. "What's your name, are you on the VIP list?"_

"_Honey, I'm not on that list but do a girl a favor." I stroked her cheek seductively. "I heard this is the best lesbian bar in the area and I just want to check it out."_

_She burst out laughing. "You think this is a female bar?"_

_I just looked down at her with my eyebrow raised. "Quinn just can't manage his business and no man wants to step foot in here. I heard there is a better bar, it's called The North or something."_

_I grinned. I worked at The North, but she didn't need to know that till later tonight, hopefully. "Oh, but why would I want to be there when you are here?" I was stroking her collar bone now. _

"_Hey! You are holding up the line!" Some bitch from the line yelled._

"_Oh can it Sharice, you aren't going to step foot in here tonight wearing that shit." The blonde angel yelled back, successfully shutting the skank's mouth. _

_I was looking at her again with my eyebrow raised, "You are seriously the bouncer. A sweet little thing like you?"_

"_More like a pitbull. Sweet until I snap," she gave me a mischievous look. God I wanted her. "You can go in though Miss?"_

"_Pamela Ravenscroft at your service." I grasped her hand, "Come find me later, sweet thing. I like a girl with a bite."_

_I walked passed my beauty into The Pit. I could still hear her giggling, and I loved the noise. I could make this girl more than just a fuck and dip. _

"What?" Eric asked in a menacing tone.

He was glaring daggers at me. I shrugged, "I did call dibs didn't I?"

Eric's mouth was hanging open now. It was a humorous look on him.

"Girl wants what she wants."

Eric growled at me, "We'll discuss this later." He then impatiently motioned for me to continue.

I gawked at him, "You are the one who fucking interrupted me. Again." I threw up my hands incredulously.

_I felt gross the minute I walked in the bar. The floor was beyond sticky, fat old men were creeping at woman from a corner table, none of the workers were attractive, and the woman were basically having sex with each other in the middle of the dance floor. I shuddered and walked up to the bar. _

"_A mojito please." I asked a bald man with a gold earring. Seriously, a god damn gold earring. He looked at me and he had fucking purple eye contacts. No wonder there were no men here._

"_I'm Quinn. Drink will be on the house if you give me a name and number, babe." He purred at me. _

_I looked around me. "I'm sorry, did you just call me babe or is there someone behind me that I don't see."_

"_I only have eyes for you, babe."_

"_You gotta be fucking kidding me. I'll pay you extra if you leave me the fuck alone and give me the name of the hot bouncer outside."_

_Quinn flinched back from my hostile tone. "All you lesbian bitches are all the same. Sookie Stackhouse. But I wouldn't bother with her; she is too sweet and kind for someone like you." _

"_Okay Mr. Genie. Why don't you let me be the judge of that since based on the appearance of your business you have terrible judgment." I grabbed my mojito and sat a table facing the door where I could see Sookie. I licked my lips, I loved girls with interesting names. _

_I watched Sookie work the whole night. She was kind to everyone unless they were being unruly and then she set them straight. Sookie gave everyone a smile, a hand on the arm, a giggle. She had to be the kindest bouncer I had ever seen, and I couldn't help but wonder if she was the reason Quinn had any business at all. I mean if she actually works here on a daily basis I'll definitely be here a lot more. I wanted to possess her and make her see the world from my…viewpoint. _

_I was motioning a waitress to bring me a refill when there was a commotion on the dance floor. Three men were pawing at a woman who was too drunk to push them off, but she was shrieking loud enough for us all to know that there was no consent. I saw Sookie marching through the bar to the men where she kicked the shortest one with brown side burns in the knee making him crumble. Her next move was to box one in the ears, and to the third man she squeezed her hands on one of the arm pressure points. Quinn came up and grabbed the drunken woman and brought her over to a booth where he was giving her water. I couldn't hear what Sookie said, but she leaned down and whispered some things into the men's ears and they took off running out the door. Sookie brushed off her hands and motioned for everyone to continue as if nothing happened. She looked over at me and winked, and I licked my lips. My libido was hopping for her. Nothing was hotter than this woman right now. _

_Quite a few mojitos later and I was ready to go home. A new bouncer was at the door so I must have missed Sookie switching out. I waved to Quinn on my way out and he flipped me off. I tilted my head back and laughed as I walked outside. I would wave a cab down on the street. I was slowly making my way through the parking lot as my buzzed brain was not going to let me walk any faster. I stopped suddenly as I heard a quiet moaning. I was looking all over the parking lot, when I saw her._

_There was my beautiful Sookie laying in the darkened parking lot. Her dress was in tatters and barely there. Blood was running down her legs and I could see one of her ribs bent awkwardly under her skin. Covered in bruises, and a broken nose I could barely recognize her. My knees hit the pavement and I started screaming. I went to reach to grasp Sookie's hand until I saw the angle of her arm. I tried to choke back the sob as I checked Sookie's pulse. She was unconscious, but still breathing. So fucking strong. _

_I gasped as her eyes flickered open. Instead of the bright lively gaze she had had all night, all I saw was someone who was dead inside. _

0-0-0-0-0-0

Eric had been quiet for thirty minutes staring blankly in front of him. I don't even think he realized I was there anymore or that I had tears running down my face. I was a cold heartless bitch, all these feelings were only ever related to that night. And I'd be damned if anybody saw them. I angrily wiped my face dry and cleared my throat.

"The men?" Eric asked quietly.

"What?" My mouth opened into an O as I realized what they meant. "Nobody has caught them yet."

Eric's fist hit the desk so hard I was surprised his hand didn't break. "And what? She has to worry about getting into a car or walking down the street every night. For three fucking years she has had to watch over her shoulder because those men were never taught to respect women? No wonder she hates men."

I chuckled, "She has been doing a lot better. The fact that she has been working in bars for the past two years is testament to that. And Sookie definitely doesn't hate men. She has gotten quite good at the fuck and dip. Sookie might have more conquests than me."

Eric's head snapped up at me so fast. I sniggered at the idea of checking him into a hospital from self inflicted whiplash. "Are you two?" He trailed off.

We held each other's gaze, "We are not involved," I said quietly, "Not that I haven't tried."

"Is this going to be a problem for us?"

I sighed, "No, Eric. I think you're good for her. There are plenty of other women out there."

"But only one Sookie." Eric muttered.

"That's right. There is only one Sookie. And if you hurt her, you better hope to God I can't find you." I got up and walked out, took a deep breath and went to get ready to open the bar for the night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I really don't know how I feel about this chapter. Review please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh gee, I'm not dead! And under a new name. I used to be bryanca71 and now I'm calexuslee . Sorry for any confusion. Sorry for the LONGEST delay ever. And I'm sorry this chapter is short. I'm working on longer updates, trying really. Visit my new wordpress: which I hope to goodness works because it took me forever. I'm still making it prettiful, but yeah. I only own the mistakes, which I'm sure there are a lot of. I'm still rusty on my writing so this chapter is below par in my opinion. I have so many apologies for you guys. Just. ugh. sorry I suck. **

* * *

I continued to stare blindly at the door Pam had just exited through. At first I was in a blood crazed fury, not only at the rapists who changed Sookie forever, but at Pam for seeing Sookie first. I would forever worry that Pam would be trying to get Sookie, regardless of what she had told me. We were best friends, but Pam had stolen a woman or two from me before. Never a Sookie, but still. Sookie was making me one jealous bastard. I had to get out of my head.

I walked out to the bar and realized I must have been sitting in my office staring into space for hours. There were more women around the bar this time and I was surprised to see Pam acting as bartender. I looked around for Sookie and zeroed in on her at a table with a strawberry blonde doting over her. When he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear I snapped and marched over there.

"Oh here he is," Sookie gestured at me while leaning over and giggling on this scumbags arm.

"Sookie," I growled.

"Hiya, Eric. This is my new friend, Sam." The strawberry blonde put his hand out to me and I couldn't help but think he had the appearance of man's best friend.

I shook his hand a little roughly.

"Sam was telling me about his new bar and grill!" she looked at him a little too friendly for my tastes.

"Sookie." Her mesmerizing eyes focused on me and I internally shivered, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

I didn't even wait for her response before I yanked her out of the bar. All of the sexual tension from the bar patrons was intoxicating and I needed to focus. I was angry, at her, Sam, Pam, myself, disgusting men everywhere. I didn't know anymore. I felt like I was high and my thoughts were bouncing around a half a mile a minute.

"Eric?" Sookie was trying to pry her arm out of my iron grip and I released her ruefully.

She was rubbing her arm to get the circulation moving and I just stared at her mesmerizing skin. Bosom pushed up by a tighter than tight tank top, short black shorts, and those damn flip flops. I'd pay money to see her in fuck me high heels, maybe Pam could encourage her.

"Eric," Sookie's voice was like butter, "Pam only gave me a little reprieve from the bar and I haven't gotten Sam's number yet so – "

"What do you plan on doing with Sam? And I didn't say you could take a break!"

"What the hell is your problem, Eric? I am a grown woman and what I am or am not doing is not any of your fucking business! Pam is momentarily covering for me, normal employers give occasional breaks. I didn't know that I would become a slave by taking on this job. You are being so god damn irrational right now." Sookie's face was flushed red and she was panting in anger. It was hot. She was hot and my fingers were itching to grasp her face and meld our lips together. I could only imagine how her lips would taste as I traced them with my tongue. Parting those plump pieces of flesh and discovering everything that was Sookie's mouth.

Snap. Snap. Smack.

"What the fuck!" I rubbed the side of my head and looked down at Sookie as I realized I was towering over her having moved several feet forward until our faces were only an inch apart. So close, and yet so far. This girl was doing something to me and I needed to get my head on straight.

"Sorry, you were looking at me like I was a cupcake."

I licked my lips at the thought. "Eric!"

"Huh?"

"Are you high?"

"Hey, Sookie?" I growled at the interrupting voice.

Sam was approaching us, "I have to get home Cher, but maybe I could see you again sometime?"

Sookie was eyeing me cautiously, but then turned her gaze to Sam and nodded happily. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote her number on his palm. I wanted to gag as he kissed her knuckles and left.

"Seriously, Sookie?"

"Eric, I didn't tell you about what happened to me just so you could act as my father!"

"So why did you tell me?

"Because we're friends?" My heart wanted to just go off and die. So this is what the friend zone felt like, first time for everything.

"Fine, go off and fuck everything with a dick swinging between legs. Whenever you just want to _talk _about flowers and nail polish I'll be here." I swept past her feeling like the biggest asshole ever. I didn't get it. I didn't get _her. _She was driving me insane!

I stormed into the bar and sneered at a brunette who immediately attached herself to my arm.

"How you been, baby?"

I could barely see the color of her eyes under the makeup caked on her face.

"I can assure you, I am not your fucking baby." Ripping my arm out of her grasp I stomped into the back and slammed my office door behind me.

I don't think I had ever been so angry in my life and it was very unlike me to let my emotions get away from me. Especially over a girl who clearly didn't give a shit about me. I dug my fingertips into my temples and tried to massage away my problems. All I accomplished was bruising the sides of my head.

Infuriating woman. I was not some yoyo for her to play with, unless she really wanted to be just friends. I couldn't accept that, you didn't feel this kind of attraction between _friends._ Being in her presence turned my brain to mush and my mouth lost its ability to function. I was Eric Northman, well renowned ladies man, and I'd be damned if the first woman to actually make me feel something was going to push me away. I knew Sookie was doing the "fuck and dip" as she so eloquently put it to avoid the real issues going on with her, but it wasn't going to help her. I was though. I don't care how long it takes and how many times she pushes me away, I was going to show her.

The results of my contemplation caused my shoulders to relax and my normal arrogant disposition to return. Tilting my head to the right and then to the left I shuddered at the relief I received from the popping of my neck. With my head cleared and a clear cut solution to my Sookie issue I was finally able to focus on the gargantuan stack of papers sitting atop my desk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I hadn't realized the time as I stared at the computer screen in front of me. In the past few hours I had become very productive by completing all the paperwork and creating excel files to monitor funds and employee ratings. I felt pretty proud of myself and was about to start on cleaning out my computer files when my door opened.

It was Sookie. Immediately my body responded to her close proximity even if she was on the other side of my office. My heart beat started to beat faster and my hand slid off my mouse from the perspiration forming on my palm. I looked down and took a deep breath; I need to calm the fuck down. God forbid I be aroused for the tongue lashing she was about to give me. But she surprised me when she didn't look up to meet my eyes, she just started talking.

"Hey, so bars closed up and I have the order for the alcohol. Finished the inventory, too. Looks like Longshadow hadn't messed it up too bad." Sookie finished signing the bottom of the order slip and limped over to my desk and set it down.

I was trying to catch her eye, to get a read on whatever was going on with her, but she was evading me. It hurt a little to know that she was so angry with me that she didn't even result to her normal response of confrontation. Or maybe she wasn't mad…

Sookie slammed the door on the way out. Nope, scratch that, she was mad.

I sighed heavily and looked down at her signature. How could someone's signature be sexy; I needed help.

When I left my office I was surprised to see I was the last person there, I must have been very pissy to reach the point where nobody said good night to me. I sighed again. I hadn't sighed this much since my parents refused to buy me a car for my sixteenth birthday. I smirked at the memory and finished locking up my bar.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I had once again woke up to dreams of Sookie. Was I going to have perpetual blue balls from this girl? Instead of working my frustrations off in the shower I decided to go on a run and clear my head. I forgot what it felt like to feel the burn in my lungs the refreshing feeling I got from my screaming muscles. I must have gone seven miles before I decided to turn around and head to Rudy's for breakfast. I ignored the prickles on the back of my neck as I remembered the feel of Sookie's body resting on my back as I approached my favorite diner and focused on the smell of Rudy's pancake stacks.

Ginger wasn't in the front when I entered so I walked up to the counter and sat down. I really needed to wash away the sweat and run some errands before I had to go to the bar so I hoped service was quick today. When Ginger came out with two stacks of pancakes I licked my lips and smiled at her, but she didn't look very happy to see me. In fact she looked…worried? Her eyes kept darting to the corner of the diner and I snapped my head around. Sitting very close together with their hands clasped were Sookie and Pam. They looked deep in conversation as they whispered things back and forth to each other. My heart clenched at the picture they presented; I could see the trust and deep connection between them and my stomach rolled over as my heart dropped. I let out a gust of air and attempted a smile at Ginger.

"Can I get a stack of pancakes to go, please?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ginger patted my shoulder when she brought out my order and I left a good tip on the counter. I ignored the blonde couple sitting in the corner and quickly left the diner. I could feel Pam's eyes on my back as I trudged down the street toward my apartment. I felt very cold in the 80 degree weather.

I spent the rest of my day in a daze; going through the motions of paperwork and errands for the bar. I could barely recall what I had actually done or if I had even accomplished anything. But when it reached 9 pm I gave up on trying to work and made my way into the bar. It had just opened and it was the middle of the week so the bar was fairly calm at the moment. Pam caught my eye at the door, she was wearing a blood red leather dress and black fuck me pumps. She seemed to be trying to tell me something with her eyes, but I felt so disconnected with everything that I got nothing from her attempted silent conversation. I continued my journey and slouched at the bar.

Resting my chin on my forearms I watched Sookie work, waiting for her to notice me as she alphabetized alcohol and cleaned glasses. Her long blonde hair was wavy down to her butt like a silent tease to stare at her beautiful derriere. She wore tight black daisy dukes and a strapless red tank top. I couldn't tell its fabric and I just wanted to run my fingers across it as I whispered sweet nothings in her ear. But that wasn't a luxury I would ever get, but I continued to stare longingly at her back. Sookie Stackhouse, the bane of my existence.

I turned my head to the side and saw the other patrons sitting at the bar; an old man who hadn't shaved in days and so much sorrow in his eyes. Would that be me one day? Farther down, there was Jane Bodehouse working on her nightly routine. She was nothing if not dedicated to her addiction. I was jolted out of my melancholy musings by Sookie sliding a glass in front of me. She leaned her elbows on the table and rested her cheek in her palm, just gazing at me with her deep blue eyes. I flinched when she placed her hand on mine and her eyes dimmed slightly.

Sookie cleared her throat, "What can I get for you, boss?"

"Jack Daniels."

Sookie cast a worried look at me and then darted her eyes to someone in the corner. I was going to assume Pam. I ignored it as she poured the brown liquid.

I stared at Sookie in the eyes as I drank the whole contents of the glass. I inhaled sharply as the burning punched me in the back of the throat and then plummeted to the bottom of my stomach. I pushed the glass towards her.

"Keep them coming."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

My head was lying on the bar and I was enjoying the view of Sookie flitting around filling orders. She was so fucking beautiful and I swear she was glowing.

"Absolutely magnificent."

Sookie stopped abruptly and looked at me, "What is?"

I motioned with my hand for her to come closer and then grabbed the end of her hair and twirled it between my fingers, "You are!"

She giggled, "You are too sweet. Want some water, Eric?"

My hand was too jello-y to continue to play with the soft heaven that was her hair so it slid down to her butter soft shoulder and down to her wrist, which I grasped and rubbed at her pulse. With my other hand I pushed my glass at her, "Morreeeee, my beautiful Angel?"

Sookie placed her hand on top of mine and I groaned out loud, "You are too soft. Softer than 100% Egyptian cotton."

"Sorry, Eric, you already drank all of the Jack Daniel I have behind the bar. Besides, as your angel I wish you would drink some water."

I pushed my lower lip out at her, "No."

Sookie placed her arms on the table and mirrored my position so we were staring directly at each other, "And why is that, handsome?"

"Because I don't want to feel it, gorgeous."

She tilted her head adorably, "Feel what?"

"The Sookie pain. It hurts too much," I rasped out and closed my eyes, the room starting to spin.

I felt Sookie place her hand on the side of my face and I just wanted to throw up. Not from the alcohol wreaking havoc on my system, but from the pain her close proximity was causing my broken heart. Broken heart, seriously? A week of her and my sanity was destroyed. I sighed audibly.

"Goin home now," I could feel myself slurring.

"Not by yourself. Just wait here please."

I stuck my bottom lip out again, "No."

But I remained sitting there anyways, too drunk to move.

"Eric, I'll drive you home." I saw Pam's red manicured nails on the counter next to my head.

"There is no fucking way I'll get in a car with you."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and I jumped off the stool, swaying on my feet. With my height it would be like a tree falling, so I shook my head trying to regain my sobriety. But after sitting for so long, the alcohol was finally hitting the lower half of my body and I stumbled backwards, leaning heavily on the counter behind me.

"Eric!" Pam's voice was frantic as my vision went black momentarily.

"Don't touch me." She took two quick steps back at the menace in my voice.

The alcohol was heightening my emotions and every time I looked at Pam my vision became red, and not just because of her attire. She was a trigger for my wrath and I needed to get out of here before I slammed someone's head into the bar.

"Sookie is going to take care of me. Well I mean if that's okay with _you." _I sneered at her.

Pam rolled her eyes and flipped me off, "Sookie just take him home before he hurts himself or I hurt him. I'll take care of this."

"Fuck off," I growled at her.

I suddenly felt warm hands on my waist, pulling me away from Pam. I was being herded in the direction of the door and I was too drunk to fight it even if I wanted to rip my best friend in half. And suddenly the loudness of the bar was gone and it was silent. All I could hear was the alcohol rushing through my veins and shutting down my brain and my ragged breathing. A soft hand grasped my chin and tilted it down and then there was nothing but the serene ocean of Sookie's eyes.

"Eric. We are going to walk to my…home. And you are not going to attract attention because you are drunk in public, do you understand me?"

She was so beautiful. "Anything for you, my Angel."

Sookie flushed at that and wrapped her arm around my waist to support me. It felt good to have her this close to me and even though she was extremely short, she fit perfectly into the side of my body. Like a missing puzzle piece. I pulled her closer by putting my arm on her shoulders. My feet would not pass a drunk test right now and my balance was disappearing quickly. To distract myself I turned my head toward Sookie's beautiful blonde hair and took a deep sniff.

Sookie stopped walking abruptly and I almost toppled forward. She had craned her head back and was staring at me.

"Did you just sniff my hair, Eric?" Her eyes squinted accusatorily.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because you smell like heaven."

We continued to stare at each other. God I wanted to kiss her.

"I can tell."

Shit did I say that out loud?

"Yes, Eric. You are great. Let's keep walking." Sookie patted my cheek.

"I have a question," I whispered, darting my eyes around as we kept walking.

Sookie giggled at my antics, "What?"

"Why no car?"

We stopped walking again and Sookie let go of me. I frowned at her absence against my body.

Sookie had wrapped her arms around her body and was taking short breaths. "Walk with me, Eric."

I stumbled along, walking in a zig zag and swinging my arms happily trailing after my own personal Angel. I started to hum nonsense and almost fell over sideways. I noticed Sookie was getting farther away so I attempted to jog after her in sluggish movements. When I got close I pinched her luscious butt and ran off like a madman and laughing maniacally.

"Oh my god Eric." She was giggling uncontrollably.

I ran back and threw her over my shoulder and started running down the street with her on my back.

"What did we say about you picking me up?" She squealed.

"I wanted you to be happy again." I was having a real issue not slurring at this point.

Sookie was quiet as I continued to walk along the sidewalk; I had no idea where we were going.

"I'm scared to get in anything with an engine."

Her confession pulled heavily at my heart. If I wasn't drunk I'd probably be furious at the bastards even more, but at this point I just wanted to hold her in my arms and protect her from the world.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you again."

Sookie sighed, "Eric you can't protect me from everything and it's not your job in the first place."

"It could be if you let me."

Sookie sighed again. I was getting really tired of this noise, "Eric you don't even know me."

"Because you keep pushing me away!" I was getting angry again so I set Sookie down and kept walking.

Ever since I met her I felt like my emotions were constantly going up and down like a hormonal teenager. But no matter how crazy she drove me, I wanted her to be in my life, even if it was watching her be with Pam.

"I'm no good for you!"

I turned around and Sookie was standing on the sidewalk so beautiful even with tears streaming down her face. Her fists were clenching and unclenching as her shoulders rose and fell with each of her ragged breaths. I couldn't control myself anymore as I strode toward her, a man on the mission. I grasped her smooth heart shaped face in between my palms and placed my lips on hers.

Holy shit, I was going to catch on fire. Her lips were so smooth as they fit against mine. We were art in motion as our lips moved together and my hands fisted in her hair, tilting her head back farther so I could attack her lips better. I felt her hands sliding up to the nape of my neck to pull me closer to her. One would think the height difference would be an issue, but it just made it better as we tried to get closer than humanly possible. Sookie's hands were suddenly underneath my shirt, tracing my back muscles with her nails. I was about to hoist her up to wrap her legs around my waist when a car sped by us and Sookie froze in my arms.

I hugged her tight to my chest, never wanting to let her go and hoping that I could ease her fear.

"Thank god you are drunk out of your mind right now."

"I don't know that kiss was pretty sobering." I looked down to her flushed face, closed eyes, and slightly smiling lips.

Sookie snapped her eyes open and stared at me. She moved out of my embrace and started walking again.

"Come on or we're never going to make it, Eric."

I started my drunken trudge after her, my head hung low. "Are we going to ignore that," my arms motioning toward the heavens.

"Yup."

"Why," I stuck my bottom lip out again. I needed to prepare myself for Sookie's heart shattering skills.

"I already told you, we can't do this. Oh look, there's my house."

I growled in frustration, "WHY? Because of Pam?"

Sookie started to laugh.

"I'm glad you find this so fucking amusing!" I started to walk away from her, but moved too fast and tumbled to the cement.

A huge gust of air blew out of my chest as my back hit the ground and I just laid there, looking at the sparkling stars. Sookie's face filled my vision as she crouched down next to me; I would give every star to look at her above me all the time. Oh fuck, I was becoming an angry AND cheesy drunk. Sookie moved her fingers to the back of my head.

"At least there is no bleeding. Come on, let's go get ice on that bump."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you." Add bitch drunk to that list.

"Eric, I don't want to have this conversation with you while you are drunk and lying on the sidewalk."

"Evasions."

Sookie sighed. "Stop doing that."

"What," She asked.

"Sighing. Give it to me straight, break my heart, and let me go home."

Sookie punched me in the chest.

"What the fuck!"

"Eric Northman, you fucking listen to me right now. I have a lot of issues in my life right now and I don't want to drag you down. I've known you a week and you already make my knees crumble and my heart skip a beat. That kiss we just shared? I've never felt that way before, and trust me, I've kissed plenty of people." I snorted at that. "Shut the hell up. How many women have you been with? I don't need you being a jealous prick about Pam, and I don't need you to be my father. I'm damaged goods and barely keeping it together as is. I'm trying to fucking protect you from Hurricane Sookie!" She punched me in the chest again.

I knew I looked like a fish out of water as my mouth continued to open and close. I didn't know what to say. I didn't understand what she was saying. I was too drunk for this. So the only clear response in my head was to kiss her again. I think Sookie anticipated this as she swatted my hands away from grabbing her.

"Eric! We're like three minutes from my house. Can we not do this in the middle of the street?"

I grinned and quickly picked her up and ran toward the small yellow house she gestured at wildly down the street.

"Eric! Oh my god, we really need to set up some guidelines about this." She laughed loudly.

"Shhh! You'll wake the neighbors. And where the hell are we? Did we really walk that far?"

"Jesus, you are so drunk."

"You love me."

Silence.

More silence.

"Eric, put me down so I can open the door." So we were going to ignore that. Probably for the best. For now.

I ignored everything about Sookie's house and stared down at her. She was biting her lip and blocking me from entering.

"Eric we really need to talk, but I just – "

I leaned down and kissed her. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked inside.

"Straight down the hall," Sookie whispered in my ear.

I blindly walked with Sookie attached to my face as I explored everything about her beautiful mouth. I accidentally ran her into the door and I took the opportunity to start to kiss her neck as she moaned and fumbled with the door knob. It squeaked open and I shuffled toward the bed and we fell on it. Before I could continue to kiss her she pushed me away.

"Alright big boy. It's sleepy time."

When I stuck out my lower lip again, she licked it. I was wide awake now, and so was Eric Junior.

"We need to talk before anything goes further."

"Do I have to sleep on the couch," I whined.

"I don't own a couch."

Sookie got up and walked to an adjoining room I assumed to be the bathroom. When she came out she was dressed in a tanktop with no bra and very short pink shorts. I groaned and threw my head back. To even the score I undressed to my boxers and stood awkwardly next to the bed.

Sookie looked at me and laughed, "Eric, I trust you enough to share a bed."

"I thought you said friends don't share beds."

"They don't," she smiled up at me.

My thoughts were going a mile a minute and my feet shuffled as I tried to figure out what to do with myself. I felt like a little kid on Christmas morning. Finally I got control of my body and slid into bed next to Sookie. I grabbed her and pulled her body into mine. I shivered as her breath blew across my chest and she laid her head on me. Her foot found a place in between my legs and she stroked my calf as she put her arm over my torso and her hand rested on my neck. We both sighed simultaneously. It felt right.

"Well this escalated quickly."

"Eric."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**Please Review. Updates on my wordpress first.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty, here's the newest update. I was lying in the sun reading this, so any typos are due to the lack of screen visibility. No matter. I appreciate everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited. If I didn't reply back, deepest apologies. I have a challenge for you all that will result in a SUPER quick update. (find out at the end of the chapter) **

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I traced the contours of Eric's face as he slept. He had a slight smile on his face and with each exhale he would blow a piece of hair up and down. Our legs were still intertwined but somehow during the night Eric had moved until he was half on top of me, his face inches away from mine, while his left arm held me tight against him. I knew our height difference was comical, but I had never felt so safe in my life. Eric's embrace made me feel like nothing could touch me, and if they ever tried, he would be like a grizzly bear awoken from hibernation. I had never been one to fall into the role of damsel in distress, but in light of the recent situations I took comfort in him like he was my security blanket.

I smiled as Eric did a quiet snort. He looked innocent as he lay there, not the angry shell of a man I had seen last night. This Eric was not bogged down by the stress of running a bar or trying to win the affections of a woman with the Great Wall of China protecting her heart. He was absurd; he didn't need to keep trying. Eric had me the night he gave me a piggy back ride home from the bar.

Eric was my personal teddy bear. I tried to squeeze myself further into the side of his body until our noses were touching. My god, he was beautiful. I took a deep breath, he smelled like winter and the ocean. The epitome of comfort and fresh. I could lick him like my own giant ice cream cone he was so delicious and if I'd just say yes, he'd be all mine. But I couldn't do that, could I? To subject him to the mess that was Sookie Stackhouse was just beyond unfair. Pam had told me to give him the benefit of the doubt, and to let him in because nobody could love like Eric Northman. If that was the case, I wasn't somebody he should be wasting it on.

Eric began to shift, and I chuckled quietly as he wrapped his legs and arms around me, effectively trapping me and stuck his face into my neck. Maybe I was his personal teddy bear. Eric did his snort snore again and his breath on my skin made my heart skip a beat. It was all so intimate.

With the steady rhythm of Eric's breath and heartbeat, it was like a lullaby, and soon my eyes grew heavy staring at his peaceful face until I had joined him in slumber.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When I woke up again Eric and I were in the same position; his face buried in my neck and his body wrapped around mine. I tried to move to start my daily routine, but Eric only held on to me tighter. He grumbled something, did his sleep snort, and then fell asleep again. He did drink quite a bit last night, but if he didn't wake up soon and let me get up I was going to pee on him.

"Eric," I brushed my hand across his cheek.

"No." He grunted at me.

I laughed and pulled on his ear, "Get up, Mr. Northman."

He grumbled some more and then rolled away from me, taking the covers with him. I rolled my eyes at the man child and then quickly ran to the bathroom to relieve my poor bladder. When I was finished I gazed at the clock above my bathroom mirror and was startled to see it was already 12:45 pm. I hadn't slept this late in three years. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, what did that say about my feelings for Eric if I felt safe enough to sleep for more than three hours in his presence. The bags under my eyes were gone, my eyes seemed to be a brighter blue, and I looked almost happy. I caught myself grinning as I thought about how adorable Eric was last night, until I remembered I was the reason he was drinking. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, trying to get rid of my problems hygienically. It didn't work.

When I was finished I leaned against the frame of the bathroom door and stared at Eric. His muscular torso was uncovered and he had a pillow covering his face. I could just barely see the V of his hips and I sighed at how sexy he was, not that I would ever tell his arrogant ass.

"I can feel you staring at me," Eric's muffled voice came out from beneath the pillow. "Come back to me, we can sleep some more."

"We've been sleeping for at least seven hours, that's forever for bar people."

"All the more reason for us to get more. You are better than a sleeping pill."

"Eric, you slept so great because you were drunk off your ass."

Eric lifted the pillow off his face and stared at me staring at him. "You are gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I started setting up the coffee pot and grabbed Advil out of the cabinet for Eric.

"What was that?" I jumped at Eric's voice behind me.

I whirled around and punched him in the chest, "Don't ever sneak up on my again."

"You have really got to stop hitting and walking away from me." Eric walked forward and trapped me between his body and arms against the counter. He bent low and met my eyes, "And I'll ask again, what was that?"

My heart started to beat faster as I stared at Eric's gorgeous blue eyes, "I don't accept compliments well, Eric. They make me feel uncomfortable, like it's a form of pity."

Eric's eyes hardened, "I will never tell you something I don't mean."

I looked away from him, "Do you want some coffee?"

Eric grasped my chin and made me meet his gaze, "You are beautiful. I can't take my eyes off of you when you are in my presence. When you aren't in my presence I still picture you in my head. It drives me up the wall to see other men staring at you."

"That's what got me in trouble before." My voice was bitter, and hard. I pushed his arm out of the way and moved to get him a glass of water.

"No," he gritted out, "that had nothing to do with you. That was the fault of men who weren't raised right and have parental issues. They need to get their dicks cut off. And why the hell don't you have any furniture!"

I turned to see Eric staring at my unfurnished home in his boxers with his arms crossed and muscles tense. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his back, making him turn around and accept my glass of water.

"I don't need furniture because I don't ever have anyone over, and furniture just gets in the way during a fight."

"Furniture could help if you were going on the defense," Eric was staring at me again.

"I'm more of an offense kind of girl." Flashbacks of my useless arms trying to defend my body came back to me and I shuddered. I cleared my throat, "You don't seem very hung over."

"I'm a bar owner."

"Who got so drunk he almost hit his best friend."

Eric ignored my comment so I continued, "There is nothing going on between Pam and I."

"I saw you guys at the diner – "

I cut him off in irritation, "You know what they say about assumptions. What you saw was a friend confiding in another friend and getting advice."

"You seemed pretty cozy for friends."

"Eric, Pam has been with me through everything. She is my closest friend and I trust her with everything. What you saw was her talking me through my fears."

"What are you afraid of?" Eric was staring at me. The sunlight was shining on him through my kitchen window making his skin look golden and his blue eyes glitter.

I exhaled heavily, "You. I'm afraid of you."

Eric's mouth was gaping open. He blinked a few times and then abruptly turned away from me and walked into my bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I stared at Eric as he walked around the room grabbing his clothes.

He sat down and started to pull his pants on, "If you are afraid of me I shouldn't be here. I never want to make you feel uncomfortable, especially in your own home."

"Please stop and listen to me," Eric ignored me and continued his frantic movements so I moved to stand in front of him. "Eric Northman, listen to me," I grasped his face between my hands and made him look at me. "I'm scared of how you make me feel."

I had never seen Eric Northman speechless. It was a glorious sight. Tentatively I put my hands on his naked shoulders and he let out a ragged breath as I inched closer to stand between his legs. My heart started to beat rapidly as Eric pressed his forehead into my abdomen.

He inhaled deeply, "God you smell so good."

I giggled, "You are bias."

Eric started to rub his nose along my stomach and I pushed my fingers into his hair. I was scared to ruin the moment, but I knew we needed to talk.

"Pam was encouraging me to let you in. To stop letting my past dictate how I live my life. She was helping you, or rather us. Not trying to steal me from you, although I must say she has tried very hard to get into my pants before."

Eric stopped and met my eyes, "Why didn't you just say all this before instead of letting me almost rip her throat out?"

I looked away from his gaze, "I'm not good at the whole communication thing. I try my hardest to keep people out so I can't get hurt or distracted from the real dangers out there."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you again, Sookie."

"That's not your job, Eric."

"If we found the guys who did this to you, then you wouldn't have to worry anymore." Eric looked thoughtful.

"That isn't going to change anything. The trauma will still be there." I sighed and pushed Eric back onto the bed and snuggled into his side. "I've come a long way, like this" I intertwined our fingers and threw one of my legs over his, "didn't use to be possible. But I still can't get into cars and trust no one. I'm not normal, Eric. I really don't want to bring you down."

Eric moved his head to stare into my eyes and stroked the side of my cheeks with his fingertips, "There isn't a human being on the planet that is normal. We all have our problems, and you know what, you are better than most of everyone else who avoids their problems. You've attacked the lemons life has given you and made them into smashed…lemons." I laugh at his stupid metaphor and he grins at me, "We could be great together Sookie Stackhouse. And I will wear you down until you realize it."

"I already do." I grasped the sides of his face and pushed our lips together.

* * *

**So yay. Chapter 10 is actually already written, and its about 4,000 words or something like that. Isn't that awesome. You know what would be super awesome? If we could get Bane of My Existence up to 90 reviews. I know it's a big goal, but if it happens, I'll post Chapter 10. If not it'll be a week or a week and a half till the next update. I know mean, but life is busy. **

**And I really do value all your comments, so please review with suggestions, constructive criticism, or ideas you have for the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy poopstickles you guys did it! I want to roll over giggling and squealing. Thank you so so so much. It's nice to see all the different people that read my writing, but don't usually review. Anyways here is Chapter 10, which has been up on my wordpress since last night (it has a picture of Sookie's house and her outfit). **

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I don't know how long we had been kissing, but Sookie's lips were the temperature of the sun. When I took a brief moment to look down at her face, she looked so blissful with her eyes shut, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. One of my hands traced the outline of her breast and her lips parted with a gasp. I took the moment to continue our marathon make out session. If I met my death while kissing Sookie I'd die a happy man. Sookie's hands found their way into the back of my boxers and I groaned.

"Okay okay, time out," I pant out as I pull away from her.

"No," she pulls my lips down to hers again.

We continue rolling around on her bed only kissing and light touching for another thirty minutes before I pull away from her again. Sookie wraps her legs around my waist so I can't move away from her and I feel Eric Jr. try to rip through my boxers as she bites my shoulder.

"The bar is closed today. We don't have to stop. Ever." The ever leaves her mouth as a moan and we continue to kiss again. She was like my own personal crack.

Another thirty minutes later and Sookie is straddling me. Her tank top was somewhere, and my hands were the only things covering her breasts. I tease her nipples and arrogantly smile at her when she moans out "Oh, God." I instantly still when Sookie reaches to lower my boxers.

"We really have to stop now." I grunt out as she puts her hand on my pulsating member.

"I don't think you want that, do you?" She leans down and licks my lips.

I roll us over and move her arms until I have both of her hands trapped above her head. Sookie tries to make me continue by rubbing our lower bodies together. I moan and place my forehead on Sookie's shoulder, trying to find my resolve.

"I want to do this right, Sookie. I want to show you what it's like to be in a trusting relationship. I want the awkward first date with the quick first kiss, and then the second date where we do something silly like mini golf. Then finally, on the third date, I'll worship your body like the goddess you are. I want to woo you."

"You have been reading too many romance novels." Her eyes have a teasing glint in them.

"You deserve it all anyways, no matter how cheesy it sounds." And I mean it. I want to make her so smitten with the idea of us that she forgets the horrors of her past.

"Fine," Sookie stopped writhing beneath me, "take me on these dates so we can continue this." She thrust her hips up and my eyes roll to the back of my head.

I move off the bed and hand Sookie her t-shirt. She girlishly put her arms up and smiles at me. I return her smile as I slip the cotton over her body. I wouldn't mind being the clothing that hugged her body day in and day out. Sookie got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and refrained from imaging each water droplet traveling down her naked body in rivulets.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Her voice called out over the sounds of the shower.

I popped my head into the bathroom and saw her standing outside of the shower naked, with one hand under the spray to test the water temperature. I looked at the clock in the bathroom, it read 2:30 p.m.

"I would love to, really, but that would ruin my plans. I'll be back at 5 p.m. for our date."

Sookie turned around in all her glory and my jaw dropped. She slowly walked toward me with a sway in her hips and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. When she reached me she placed her arms around my neck and smashed her breasts to my naked chest. Moving her hands to my hair, Sookie tilted my head down until our eyes met. When she stood on her tippy toes to make our noses meet, her nipples dragged across my chest and I wanted to cum right there.

"Are you sure, you don't want to skip to this part of the third date?" She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I released a ragged breath, "Yup." I gave her a kiss in return.

"I don't deserve you," Sookie hugged me to her body and I squeezed her tight.

"You deserve everything you've ever wanted. Now make sure to dress sexy, but comfy." I gave her a kiss and walked out of the room.

I quickly got dressed and called a cab. As I was sitting in the taxi on the way back I couldn't help but wonder what it would take to get Sookie over her issue with cars. She had to be terribly limited with her refusal to get in anything with an engine. My phone buzzing in my hand distracted me from my plans to help her. I had three text messages; two from Pam, one from Sookie.

Pam: _Eric we need to talk. I hope Sookie didn't kill you last night you giant buffoon, because I certainly wanted to._

Pam: _Did you die? Don't be a pussy and text me back. We need to talk._

I gulped when I opened a picture message from Sookie. She had taken a picture of her clothes lying on the bed and underneath it read: _I hope this is okay to wear tonight._ Everything looked alright, except that there was a pair of underwear missing.

I chose to call Pam instead of texting; it could be such a nuisance sometimes.

She answered after the second ring.

_Oh lovely, my supposed best friend decided to call me back._

"Pam, I don't have time to talk right now. But I'm sorry and we'll meet at the diner tomorrow afternoon so I can grovel for your forgiveness."

_A new pair of shoes will suffice. I'm surprised you aren't buried in Sookie's magical – _

"Enough. Rudy's at 3 p.m. work for you?"

_Yeah if you can drag yourself away from Sookie's – _

"Jesus, goodbye Pam!" I laughed as I hung up the phone. I knew we were going to be okay, we had been friends too long to let my idiotic drunken actions ruin things. Well, I hoped so anyways.

I quickly scrolled through my phone and hit another number, "Hey, how quick can you gather some people to do me a giant favor within three hours? I'll owe you big time for this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was 5:00 and I was pacing in front of Sookie's house. I hadn't paid attention last night to the almost psychotic perfection of its appearance. Every grass blade seemed to be the same height, there wasn't a flower out of place, and the yellow paint looked like it had just been done a week ago. A perfect appearance with an empty inside; I wonder if she realized her house represented exactly who she was.

"Eric, why are you standing out here?"

I looked up to see Sookie standing in her front door with her arms crossed and head tilted. She was wearing tight black jeans, a red V-neck sweater, and white keds. I wanted to run my hands along her curves for days and it made it even harder because I knew she wasn't wearing underwear. I hadn't even realized she had moved closer until she was standing right in front of me. Sookie wrapped her arms around me and patiently waited for my brain to catch up.

"You look beautiful," my voice was hoarse.

"Every time you compliment me, I just want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you." Sookie's voice was quiet, but her lust was screaming at me.

"I can handle that," I pressed my lips to hers and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

"Eric," Sookie mumbled against my lips, "Don't we have somewhere to be?"

"Hmm?" I started to kiss down her neck.

"You are doing your wooing out of order," Sookie reminded me and I groaned.

I released her and placed her feet back to the ground, trying to catch my breath as I rested my forehead against hers.

Sookie suddenly yanked on my arm and started walking toward the sidewalk, "So where are we going?"

I had never seen her so excited and I grinned at her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction I think we came the night before, "To Fangtasia."I stopped walking when I realized Sookie was no longer moving with me.

"You are taking me to work for our date," Sookie scrunched up her nose.

"Do you trust me?" I waited for her to nod, "then just come with me."

Sookie bit her lip, but then continued to walk foreword until we were next to each other. As we started to walk down the sidewalk she swung our hands back and forth between our bodies.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

I looked down at her, but she wouldn't meet my eyes, "For what?"

"If I could get in the car we would have so many more options and you wouldn't have to work so hard."

"Hey, why would I want you to stop being a challenge now?" Sookie punched me, but I continued, "And besides, I'm going to help you get over your fear."

Sookie looked at me incredulously, "How do you plan to do that Mr. Northman?"

"With your trust and belief in me to keep you safe." I picked up our intertwined hands and kissed the back of hers.

"What are we doing on our date?"

I laughed at her, "You don't like surprises?"

"Do I even need to answer that?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I was an idiot.

"Eric, really it's fine. I don't want you to treat me like a glass doll."

"Good, because I'm not going to tell you what we are doing again."

"Again? I already know?"

I just shrug at her and continue to walk, "So tell me about your family."

"Is this the beginning of the awkward conversations?" She nudged my shoulder, "My parents died in a car accident when I was seven. My Gran, Adele, lives in the Stackhouse family home a couple hours from here. I think you'd like her; she's a feisty old lady. And my brother and I don't talk anymore."

I could sense some bitterness, "Sounds like your grandmother influenced you quite a bit."

"Yeah, I definitely get most of the facets of my personality from her. But she can strike the fear of god in anyone with just a look, whereas I have to use my fists, much to her chagrin. She raised Jason and I after our parents died. It was really hard for me to leave her alone there, but after my brother basically casted me out and blamed the attack on me, I couldn't stay there any longer. Not to mention it's a small town so everyone was constantly talking about me. I'm happy here for the most part though."

"Jason blamed you? What did your Gran have to say about that?" I was trying to not lose my temper at her idiotic brother.

"I have always been well endowed," Sookie gestured to the curves of her body, "Jason got into a lot of fights in high school because he was protecting my honor. So when I came down to the big city a couple nights a week to get some extra money working in bars, he got so angry with me because I was his baby sister and he thought I was being a hussy. Gran almost had a stroke the night they had to drive all the way down here to get me from the hospital, and after that Jason never looked at me the same. He said I brought it upon myself with the way I was dressing. I don't think he actually meant it, but I lost my temper and punched him and Gran's health couldn't handle the fighting so I left. I think I broke her heart, but I haven't talked to her in three years so I couldn't tell you." Sookie's shoulders slumped. "I don't think a phone call could fix our issues, and there is no way for me to get there without a car."

We stopped walking and I pulled her into a hug. It was no wonder she had trust issues and pushed everyone away. I buried my nose in her hair and when she wrapped her arms around me I felt her relax slightly.

"I'm going to help you get into a car again." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a statement.

"Why does it matter so much? I'm doing fine, Eric."

"Oh, there are the evasions again." I felt her laugh against me, "I want to meet your Gran anyways and see embarrassing childhood photos of you."

Sookie released me and started to pull me forward again, "Tell me about your family."

"Not much to say. My mother left us when I was five and my father lives in the suburbs. He used to be a DA, but as of now he is retired and spends his days golfing. He'll be excited to meet you; he gets tired of me only bringing Pam home."

"Do you know why she left?" Sookie's voice was tentative.

"Nope. And I don't really care." I looked down to see Sookie staring at me. "What?"

She shrugged, "Just trying to see what makes you tick. You know I don't think this counts for first date conversation."

"Let's be realistic, we are doing everything a little unconventionally."

0-0-0-0-0

When we finally got to downtown I steered us in the direction of Rudy's. Ginger greeted us excitedly when we entered and took us to a corner booth away from the other patrons. Sookie surprised me by sliding in on my side of the table and invading my personal space.

"Should I expect to come here on all of our dates?" She was playing with my fingers in her lap.

"Do you not like it we can go somewhere – " Sookie interrupted me by kissing me. I moved to deepen it, but Ginger's giggling stopped me.

"Are you lovebirds ready to order?" Ginger had a huge grin on her face, and I rolled my eyes at her. Could she be any more obvious? "I could get you guys one large stack of pancakes to share."

"No we'll have two separate stacks, Ginger. I think being overly cute and couply is a seventh date kind of thing according to Eric's plans of wooing me." I slammed my head down on the table at Sookie's comment.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed, it's sexy and any girl would be jealous." Sookie whispered in my ear.

I leaned back and put my arm around her shoulder, tugging at the ends of her hair, "Damn straight."

Sookie giggled, "So is this going to be our thing? Getting fat over stacks of pancakes and making all the old couples that come here jealous of our PDA?"

"Sounds like a dream come true."

As Ginger sat our meals in front of us Sookie met my eyes and said, "Damn straight."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sookie and I were walking down the street together. It took awhile to get her away from a gushing Ginger; it was our first date, not our wedding day for petes sake. Sookie was rubbing her stomach and humming happily next to me, it was a good look for her.

"I could eat those pancakes three times a day every day of the week." Sookie said licking her lips.

"Only if you take me with you," I was shameless in reaffirming that she actually did want to be with me.

"Duh. Who else would carry me when I got too fat to walk?"

I was going to have a perpetual smile after tonight if it kept going this well. She made me so deeply happy. My phone buzzed in my back pocket, the incoming text read:

_Everything's all set up. We'll make ourselves scarce. _

"What's that?" Sookie was trying to look at my phone so I held it above her head. "Eric, that's the most inefficient move ever." She cupped Eric jr. and I dropped my hands as I groaned at the sensation. I was too racked my pleasure to resist her taking the phone from me and reading the message. Sookie just stared at me with a questioning look on her face.

I frowned as she stepped away from me. "You'll find out in five minutes." We were getting close to Fangtasia. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Eric." I got goosebumps at her declaration.

"Then just wait and see."

We played twenty questions for the rest of our walk. I wanted to know everything there was to know about Sookie and it seemed she felt the same way about me.

"First kiss?"

"Oh god." Sookie started to blush, it was hot. "This boy kept pulling on my pigtails so I punched him in the mouth on the playground. I felt really bad because he started crying and I remembered that my mother said that if you kissed a boo boo it would make it all better. So I kissed him."

I just laughed at her, "You were violent at such a young age."

"Yeah well what can I –" Sookie stopped walking and stared at me. "What is that?"

I followed her finger and saw the mini golf course set up in the parking lot. It wasn't the most stellar thing and it was easy to see that it had been set up in three hours. Instead of holes to putt into, there were beer mugs and the red carpet of Fangtasia was used as our golf course. There were twists and turns and tables were set up as obstacles. One of the holes went over a bowl of water and had a rotating fan blowing over it to simulate wind. I busted out laughing at the absurdity of it all.

I looked to see Sookie just staring at me, "Eric this is the greatest thing I have ever seen."

Before I could respond she pulled me down by the lapels of my jacket and kissed me. She didn't hesitate to sensuously toy with my tongue, making me groan. Eric jr. was getting a serious workout today with all of the arousing moments Sookie has put me in. My hands were resting in the back pockets of Sookie's pants while Sookie traced the planes of my back under my clothing. Was it just me or was it 1000 degrees?

"Sookie if we don't stop we are going to get arrested for public indecency. That's not really a first date activity I want to participate in." I was breathless and Sookie just nuzzled her face into my chest as she regained a normal heartbeat.

"Eric I don't know if I can wait till our third date."

I smiled at her, "You'll be happy with what I have planned then."

"Is that so?" She stroked my jawline.

"Yup, so we better get started with me kicking your ass at mini golf."

As we approached the golf course, if it could be even called that, I was pleased to see that there were actual mini golf clubs and golf balls.

"Since this is a date, I'm required to help you learn how to correctly swing your club. And of course let you win." I waggled my eyebrows at her as I handed her a ball and golf club.

"Did you do this yourself after you left my house?" She gestured toward the shameful mini golf set up.

"No, I called in a favor. Let's pretend that it isn't so laughable."

Sookie placed her hand on my arm. "Eric, this is the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me. It's fantastic. Seriously." We stared at each other and I hoped that she could telepathically get that I wanted to fuck her senseless right now. "So, show me how to do this!"

"As you wish," I bowed and gestured for her to stand at the beginning of the course.

We spent the next three hours with me plastered to Sookie's back as I helped her perfect her swing. Although there were a few mistakes as I got a little too handsy and she ended up sending the golf ball flying across the parking lot. I knew to people driving by we looked like a bunch of idiots, but I didn't care, I was having a good time. And true to my word, I let her win.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm pretty sure I am going to have muscles sore tomorrow." Sookie said as we walked into the bar.

It was weird being in here just the two of us, especially when we weren't getting it ready to open. It was pretty dark except for a few lights over the bar which made it possible for Sookie to see the huge white sheet hanging down the center of the dance floor. There was one corner booth moved to sit front and center. I looked at the ceiling to see a brand new projector hanging down from it. And who exactly paid for that.

"How many dates are you putting into this one?" Sookie was staring at me from across the bar.

"Figured that out did you?" I stalked closer to her.

"Does this mean we don't have to wait for the third date?" Her grin could light up a room.

"Well let's see. Romantic dinner, check. Mini golf, check. And now, late night movie where we are going to keep the touching to a PG-13. Sounds like I'll be ready to take you to my apartment and have my wicked way with you by the end of the night." By this point I was standing directly in front of her, playing with her fingers resting on the bar counter.

"You are quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"Only for you," I leaned down and kissed her.

"Pam would think we are so gross."

"Good, we'll make sure to turn it on extra heavy when she is around then." I kissed her again.

"So what movie are we watching?" she mumbled against my lips.

"Well lets see." I locked our fingers and walked to the back of the DVD player in my office. I only prayed that whoever hooked up the projector was smart enough to connect it to the DVD player. "We have Iron Man, Step Brothers, and the Lion King, and Robin Hood."

"Hmm," Sookie started to tap her chin, "Do I want to be your Pepper, Dale, Nala, or Marian. So many options.

"Maybe I want to be Pepper."

Sookie licked her lips, "But I just can imagine you in the Iron Man suit." She started to trace her fingers down my chest.

I gulped, "Iron Man it is."

I successful set it up and was happy to see that the DVD player was in fact synced with the projector. Sookie walked back into my field of vision with a bowl of popcorn.

She shrugged, "It was sitting behind the bar so I heated it up in the employee microwave." I had a big favor to repay.

"Ready?" I asked her while grabbing a few pieces of the buttery delicacy. She nodded and we got snuggled up together on the booth.

I looked down to see Sookie staring at me from my shoulder where she had placed her head at the beginning of the movie. By the way her hands were creeping up my shirt, I knew we were going to get to that PG 13 touching before Tony was rescued.

0-0-0-0-0

Two hours later, Sookie detached herself from my face and looked up at the screen where the title credits were rolling. We had somehow ended up lying horizontally and her sweater was gone. We both looked like we were having an allergic reaction on our lips and could both use a comb to fix our messed up hair. Totally worth it.

Sookie sat up completely and looked down at me, "Looks like our third date is over. What ever happens next grand wooer?"

* * *

**Seriously you guys are amazing. Please review with your thoughts, I welcome them all. Go my lovely readers go go :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my god lemons. I tried writing lemons. Run and hide if you are young. Run and hide also if you think it sucks, because it might possibly. Oh goodness..**

**YOU GUYS. SERIOUSLY. YOU ROCK MY SOCKS. We made it to the 100 review mark. Squeals and faints because I never expected it. I love you all. Too much.**

**Sorry for mistakes. And just lemons... Young people don't read.**

* * *

I had been attempting to lock up the bar for a few minutes, but Sookie's wandering hands were distracting me. They were currently tracing the outlines of my abdominal muscles and my hands shook as I tried to get the key into the lock. I dropped the keys for a second time when Sookie bit my shoulder blade through my t-shirt. Goosebumps rose on my skin, and Sookie giggled as she traced them with a fingertip. She wouldn't have been able to see them if she hadn't stolen my leather jacket, but I was okay with it because seeing her in my clothes was hot.

"Eric, what's taking so long?" I could hear the teasing tone in her voice.

I internally jumped for joy when I heard the bolt sliding over. I turned, kissed Sookie's shoulder and grabbed her hand so we could start walking toward my condo.

I was swinging my hands between us when I looked at Sookie to see a pensive look on her face. She was staring at a black van parked on the side of the road. "Hey, you okay?"

Sookie shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, "Yeah of course."

"No really. I know it must be hard for you to hold it all inside. And I'm not trying to put a damper on this amazing night, but I deeply care for you, and I am here. To listen to you, to offer a shoulder to cry on, to kick someone's ass, although you don't really need my help with that do you?" I nudged her shoulder with mine.

Sookie looked back at the van and then moved closer to me so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder so she was snuggled into my side, "That van just jogged a memory for me is all. It looks like the one they attacked me in." Her voice sounded so devoid of emotion. "I'm not scared, Eric. It's just hard not to constantly look over my shoulder because I couldn't remember their faces clearly to get them arrested. Now they are probably out there attacking other innocent girls."

"It's not your fault." I had never said anything more true, I just wasn't sure she'd ever believe it.

"I've been told that many times, it doesn't make me feel any differently."

"By who?"

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I did go to therapy."

"Past tense?"

"Hey, I can stand human touch again. I have made leaps and bounds."

"Why did you stop, Sookie?" We were standing in front of the staircase that led up to my condo. I grasped Sookie's face in my hands and stared into her deep blue eyes. She tried to look away, but I held her gaze with mine.

"It was too painful," Sookie whispered, "I was scared to even attempt to think about it. My therapist said my unwillingness to confront the issue put my healing at a standstill."

I pulled her into my embrace and I felt her bury her face into my chest, "I'm sorry." Her words shocked me and I instantly tensed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, ever, do you understand me?" I didn't want to sound angry, but it was unfathomable to me that she would think she needed to apologize for anything, as if it was her fault that she was attacked.

Sookie just hugged me tighter, "I'm so tired, Eric."

"Then to bed we go," I swept her up in my arms and carried her up to my apartment. When we were safely in my home I gave her a t-shirt to sleep in and went to change into my boxers. I returned to the kitchen to see her sitting on the island drinking a glass of water. I leaned on the frame of the entrance to the kitchen and just stared at her.

Sookie was in one of my grey cotton t-shirts and I knew they were extremely soft to the skin. It contrasted nicely with her tan and her blue eyes. She looked lost in thought as she swung her legs back and forth and played with the glass in between her lips. Her long blonde hair was falling in waves down her back and was beckoning for me to come and stuff my fingers into her long tresses. She took my breath away. I finally broke out of my trance and walked over to her to stand between her legs.

"We are doing everything really unorthodox," Sookie said as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Why do you say that?" I tilted my head back and closed my eyes as Sookie wove her fingers into my hair and started to massage my scalp.

"Three dates in one and already sharing a bed. It's like we're four months into a relationship."

"Does it bother you?" I moved to look back at her.

"Not at all," Sookie leaned forward and captured my lips.

I instantly moaned at the contact. Her lips were becoming my best friends and I never wanted to detach from them. We always seemed to find our own rhythm that famous musicians would fight to write ballads over. I hadn't even realized when I had pushed Sookie back and was hovering over her on the counter. I slowly inched the t-shirt up as I mapped out her jaw and neck with my tongue and teeth. I shuddered as Sookie moaned my name when I hit a magic spot underneath her ear. I'm not going to lie, her breathy moans did things to my heart and it made me instantly hard. When I got the t-shirt fully off of her I had to clear my throat. Just seeing her bare chest made my throat dry and gulp hard. I continued to kiss her and nip at her lips as my hands slowly inched to her breasts. When I began to tease Sookie's nipples she bucked into me and the friction between our lower halves was absolutely delicious. Her hands were going everywhere and I was having a hard time focusing on anything other than our bare skin rubbing against each other.

I knew the counter had to be cold on her back so I lifted Sookie up and walked her to my bedroom. She started to bite along my neck and my knees almost buckled.

"Hmm, you like the biting thing, huh?" Sookie giggled.

I growled and threw her on my bed, immediately covering her with my body. She was so little compared to me and it brought out the cave man possessive side of me. Never before had I cared so much for a woman in my life, other than Pam of course.

Sookie biting my chin brought me out of my head, "Where did you go?"

"Just thinking about you. It's all I seem to think about these days."

"Eric, you don't have to sweet talk me, I'm already practically naked and in your bed." Sookie started to kiss at my neck.

"I'll always want to sweet talk you," I started to travel down her body. Kissing and licking a path to her breasts until I reached the bountiful pair. I palmed the left one while acquainting her right nipple with my tongue. After a few minutes of going back and forth between the two, Sookie grasped at my hair.

"Jesus, I need you." I took pleasure in her panting voice.

"You can call me Eric, sweetheart." I started my downward travel again, taking a quick taste of her navel. When I reached her black lacy underwear I exhaled and Sookie squirmed as my breath tickled her. I started to rub my cheek against her lower thighs. I was falling in love with the smoothness of her skin. I snapped my head up at the sound of Sookie's laughter.

"Eric, your facial hair tickles." I smile at her. I love that even in moments of intimacy we could still laugh and talk with each other.

I continued to tickle her with my face and breath as I pull her underwear down her legs and then a thought suddenly stopped me. "Sookie, if you don't want this or feel pressured in any way it's fine. We can go to sleep all nice and snuggled together."

Sookie sat up on her elbows and looked down at me while looping her legs around my back to hold me in place. "Don't you dare stop, Eric. I have never wanted anything more. I need you to trust me to be honest with you when I need you to stop. Just like I trust you to stop when I ask."

We stared at each other until Sookie pushed at my head jokingly "Get back to work buddy, I never said you could stop."

I smirked at her, she wasn't going to be able to joke in a minute. She probably wouldn't even remember her name. When I successfully got her underwear off I started to slowly trace her lower lips, noticing that she was already wet. I moved my hands to her clit, massaging it slowly, it was mesmerizing to watch her hips start to sway into the motion of my digits.

"Eric, please!" I hadn't even done anything yet, but who was I to deny my lover?

I suddenly thrust two fingers into her, scissoring them back and forth. Sookie was panting heavily and a sheen of sweat was forming across her body. I curled my fingers when I found her g spot, and after the constant contact Sookie's body went stiff. Her back was arching off the bed and she moaned happily as her orgasmed washed through her and across my right hand. She looked out of it as I licked my fingers clean. We weren't even close to being done. Sookie started to ask what I was doing when I bent down, but as soon as I licked her clit she went silent. I was slowly licking up the gushing mess she had made and thighs banded themselves around my head. I had to hold her hips down as I continued to lick her like she was my favorite ice cream. As soon as I sucked her clit between my teeth she started to quake again. I looked up to see her fists clenched and mouth open in a silent scream. Before she could finish this second wave I started to push Eric Jr. into her.

Her eyes met mine and it was intense. There was fire behind her eyes and she bit her lower lip at the pleasure of us finally connecting. Sookie was impossibly tight and she had to be wetter than Niagara Falls. It was amazing to feel her vaginal muscles contracting around my slowly penetrating penis and I tilted my head back to try to catch my breath. I was ready to cum already. I had pulled Sookie lower on the bed to get a better vantage point for my cock to enter her as I stood on the floor at the edge of the bed. But Sookie wanted us to be closer as she pulled me to lay on top of her again, so I shifted us higher on the bed as I moved in and out of her at a constant pace. Sookie was digging her nails into me and chanting my name, I couldn't help my arrogant smirk as our eyes met again. She rolled her eyes as she pulled me down to give me a passionate kiss that had us exploring each other's mouth. I was so frustrated at the need to breathe when I released her mouth from mine, but continued to move. I was getting close, and by the way she was biting the juncture between my shoulder and neck, I knew she was too. I swiveled my hips and Sookie let out a ragged, "Fuck." As soon as she had her release I let out a deep growl and followed right after her.

I thought I was seeing stars as I slumped against her. Our bodies were sweaty and were eventually going to get stuck together, but I just couldn't give a shit right now. I had never felt so good.

"Holy moses, Eric. That was too good." Sookie panted beneath me.

I rolled over and put my elbows behind my head, trying to catch my breath. "Good is an understatement."

"When you get your stamina back," she petted Eric Jr. gently and he stirred a little, "we are doing that again."

"Just give him a quick breather, he'll be ready to go soon." As Sookie moved her hand back and forth across him, I knew it would be sooner than we both thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The blaring of my phone caused me to crack my eyes open. I felt like I was hungover. If being hungover on sex was a thing of course. I was facedown in my bed with one arm hanging off. I could feel Sookie plastered to my back, laying almost completely on top of me. One of her legs was wrapped on top of mine and the other was in between my legs. Her left arm rested across my torso while her right arm was circled around my neck, if she had tensed her muscles she would have choked me. When I fully opened my eyes I was alarmed because everything in my room seemed backwards. But as I came to coherency I realized that Sookie and I feel asleep with our heads at the end of the bed. How the fuck did that happen? I looked at the arm hanging off the bed and I saw several bite marks. Last night was good.

"Eric, if you don't turn your fucking phone of I will break it." Sookie grumbled into the back of my neck.

I had forgotten that it was the reason I was awake. "Sook, I can't move to get it."

Sookie started to move around and I frowned as her breasts left their position of being pressed into my back, but I was deeply pleased when she climbed over me to grab my ringing phone because they started to dangle in front of me. I tried to follow and suck one of her nipples into my mouth when she smacked me upside the head, "Answer it, it's Pam."

Instead of moving to lie on the pillows or back to her original position against my back, she finished climbing over my body and snuggled into my front. She tugged on my arms so I obliged and wrapped myself around her like an octopus. When we were situation to her liking she kissed my throat and gestured to the phone.

"This is Eric." My voice wavered at the end as Sookie continued to kiss at my neck.

"We are still meeting in an hour?" Pam's voice sounded teasing on the other end of the phone like she could see what was going on.

When Sookie grabbed my cock between her hands I jumped and croaked out, "Make it two hours." I hung up the phone, put it on silent and threw it back on the floor. I rolled over and trapped Sookie beneath me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as she started to squirm, rubbing the promised land against my pulsating member.

"You are trouble, you know that right?" I pushed into her slowly.

"But you love it," she gasped.

"That and among other things." She didn't respond to what I was insinuating. She was too busy calling my name.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I had ten minutes to meet Pam at the diner, but I was having a hard time leaving Sookie's side even though she was lying in an almost comatose state. Apparently the way to get her quiet was to give her pleasure until she fell into submission, it was magnificent. I kissed her lips softly as I leaned over her and caressed her cheek.

"Stay here until I get back." She just smiled blissfully and stretched like a cat in all her naked glory. I kissed her one more time and then left.

As I walked down the street toward Rudy's I twirled my keys in my hand and whistled. A man walking by caught my glance and smirked at me as if he knew how I'd spent my night. I just smiled back and kept walking and whistling my happy tune. When I got into Rudy's diner I saw Pam sitting in the same booth she had been talking in, but I was intercepted by Ginger. Before she could say anything I quickly kissed her cheek and asked for my regular. I walked off leaving a startled expression on her face.

"You fucking broke Ginger." Pam always did have a way with words.

"And how are you on this fine afternoon?"

"Oh my god, Eric. Please stop smiling. Someone is going to call the cops because they are going to think you are high off your rocker." I couldn't help it, my mouth wouldn't stop it.

"I can't fix that for you, but I do have something that might make up for it and for the way I've been treating you this week." I looked at her, giving her my puppy dog stare.

Pam gave me a shrug and continued to pick at her nails. She was in a pink tracksuit and her blonde hair was in a straight pony tail. Her makeup was simpler today as she didn't have to be at the bar for a few more hours.

"Pammy, trust me. You are going to love me." She gestured for me to get on with it. "Godric may have a friend with two tickets to the fashion show in Milan." I leaned back and crossed my arms, waiting for it to sink it.

There was silence between us as Pam just stared at me with her mouth agape. I wish I had a picture for this moment so I could put it up in the bar. I jumped when Pam grabbed my hand.

"I will never get mad at you again. I will forever be in your debt, oh great Eric Northman. You are a god among men." I swear her eyes were tearing up.

"Pam, I am the one who is in the wrong. I should never have let my emotions get to me like that. And you know I have never used drinking as a way to drink away from feelings. And the biggest thing that I need to apologize for though is allowing a girl to get in the way of our friendship. You are like my sister and you don't treat your family like that."

"Eric, I forgive you. Sookie is…Sookie. I would have been upset if you had not fallen head over heels for her. I knew you guys would be perfect together. And judging by the unwavering smile on your face, you know it now too. As I have implied before, if you hurt her, I will hurt you." Pam had returned to her normal cold demeanor, but I could see the slight upturning of her lips. "So how was she?"

"Pam," I growled out.

She held up her hands in surrender, "So Alcide told me what you asked him to do last night. Three dates in one night, how much of a woman can you be?"

"You are just mad that I thought of it." Pam rolled her eyes at my arrogance.

"So what now? Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

I chuckled, trying to brush off the slight pickup in the beating of my heart and the sweat that was now collecting on my palms, "It's way too soon for that. Besides, Sookie isn't in the right place for that yet."

"What do you mean?"

"She is still traumatized. You must know that. Until she can get in a car and is no longer looking over her shoulder, she won't be ready."

"That could be forever from now, Eric."

"She is worth waiting for."

"And how do you plan on helping her. I mean, I can already see the plotting going on in your head."

"I'm going to ask her to see Niall." I could see the shock in Pam's eyes at my statement, but I continued "And then I am going to ask Godric to call some of his old friends to help me find the bastards who attacked her."

Pam's mouth dropped open. This time, I did take a picture.

* * *

**So that was that...lemons..oh my... Please review. Seriously. I want to know how you all think I did and let me know what I can improve on. Seriously. Go review lovely readers. **

**Also you can find pictures of Eric's apartment and Rudy's diner on my wordpress under Chapter 11 of Bane of My Existence.**


End file.
